<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>眠龙勿扰 by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033805">眠龙勿扰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magician or Wizard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magician or Wizard·眠龙勿扰——主四巨头GGSS+二世事件簿帝二世<br/>Fate系列 Xover Harry Potter系列，认真地在讨论两个fandom如何crossover并发展正剧。建议先看过同系列前两篇楔子+主线后再看这篇。<br/>魔改了二世事件簿冠位决议，用霍格沃茨的校训让一切融合在一起。没看过二世事件簿不会有太大影响。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flat Escardos/Svin Glascheit, Godric Gryffindor &amp; Helga Hufflepuff &amp; Rowena Ravenclaw &amp; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor &amp; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Gray &amp; Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider &amp; Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magician or Wizard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“该死的，那些家伙让我留在霍格沃茨当观察员原来是因为这个吗？！”</p><p>格蕾看着自己的师父犹豫着打开化野菱理的信件之后脸色迅速变得十分难看，哪怕是得知弗拉特和斯芬又闯了什么大祸，师父都不至于如此的。她想要开口询问，但又忧虑于来自政法科的消息可能自己没有资格过问。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的眉头紧锁，一手拿着信纸，一手虚虚地捂住脸。“莱妮丝知道吗，不，她大概是不知道的，不然肯定早就给我来消息了……啊啊，这可怎么办，我不能再在这里呆下去了。”</p><p>格蕾不知道自己还能做什么，于是她只是安静地在书桌边守候着。过了片刻，埃尔梅罗二世像是终于找回了节奏似的，放下两只手，轻轻叹了口气。那声叹息是如此地轻，就好像他只是正常地一呼一吸了罢了。</p><p>“格蕾，你听说过‘冠位决议’吗。”</p><p>突然被问到的少女下意识地发出疑问音，又急急补充：“不，不太清楚……”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世将薄薄的一张信纸摊平，用平日授课时的语调开口：“冠位决议是为了跨越学科与派阀的隔阂，对时钟塔的运营进行审议的存在。在会上，十二君主及其代理人会到场对议题进行讨论并表决——不过也并不是每位君主都一定会到场。</p><p>“你可以把它想成时钟塔的最高决定机关。举个例子，约十年前的一次临时召开的冠位决议上，埃尔梅罗派因为君主的突然死亡而被开除出了矿石科。那之后不久，也是冠位决议定下了由埃尔梅罗派接管现代魔术科。”</p><p>“这样……”格蕾理解着师父的解说，她知道时钟塔并不只是一个简单的魔术研究教学机构，但她也只是隐约知道各个派系之间有着复杂的关系。她还知道师父刚刚提到的上一任埃尔梅罗阁下的死亡是第四次圣杯战争造成的。</p><p>……她的师父也是在那次圣杯战争中，遇到了至今都还在追逐着的背影。不知为何，格蕾隐约觉得这“冠位决议”对于她的师父会至关重要。</p><p>“那，法政科负责通知冠位决议的召开决定吗？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世摇头：“不，化野菱理是以个人的义告诉我这件事的，你也看到了，信封上的落款不是法政科而是她本人的名字。说来有点可笑，冠位决议的相关信息，诸如何时召开，议题为何，哪些君主会出场这样的消息的及时获取，都代表着一个家族是否在时钟塔里有足够的实力与话语权。用莱妮丝的话来说，‘知情便是筹码’。</p><p>“而化野菱理则是想用这条消息从我手里换取消息——你还记得魔眼搜集列车之后，她告诉我们哈特雷斯是她的义兄么？她想交换关于哈特雷斯的情报。”</p><p>“原来如此。”格蕾讨厌自己的回答。总觉得，师父说了那么多，自己应该也说点什么的，出出主意之类。但她什么都不知道，搜肠刮肚也想不出来还能说什么。</p><p>自己为什么不能更有用一点呢。</p><p>“我得赶快告诉莱妮丝这件事，该死的，我们得离开这里，呆在这个与世隔绝的城堡里我们简直是束手就擒。”埃尔梅罗二世又快速地扫了一遍信件，语气中的烦躁显而易见。他继而拿出外套中的烟盒。格蕾以为师父习惯性地想要抽烟缓解压力，但当她准备为他拿雪茄剪的时候，忽然看清了自家师父从烟盒里拿出来的并不是真正的雪茄，而是一根状若雪茄但通体银色的物品。</p><p>看到格蕾惊讶的眼神，埃尔梅罗二世迅速地解释道：“这是特里姆玛乌——也就是月灵髓液——的一部分，但它并没有主体的各种机能，仅保有了与主体的链接。在我离开伦敦之前，莱妮丝改造出了这根‘水银雪茄’给我当作紧急情况下的联络渠道。我记得应该是这样……”</p><p>一节咏唱之后，水银雪茄变成了镜面似的东西，清晰地映出了埃尔梅罗二世的脸。又过了片刻，镜子变得通透，映出了远在伦敦某处的景象。</p><p>“哎呀，我亲爱的兄长大人，真高兴你看起来还完整无缺。但我们不是说好了在非常非常紧急的情况下才能用这个通信渠道的吗，你也记得这是一次性的对吧？”</p><p>“莱妮丝，时钟塔要召开冠位决议了。”</p><p>短短一句话，就让镜面那头本来语气愉悦的少女沉默了。哪怕没站在“镜子”面前看不到那边的人，格蕾也能感受到莱妮丝的状态一下子就变了。</p><p>“你是怎么知道的？”</p><p>“化野菱理在每日由法政科转交的信件里夹带了她的信。她想要得到更多关于哈特雷斯的情报。”</p><p>“她还告诉你别的了吗，议题？”</p><p>“当然没有，把我给卖了都换不来关于议题的消息吧。”</p><p>“呵呵，兄长你对自己的定位可真实际呢嗯。现在怎么办，你抽得开身么，我记得你说那些巫师要召唤第二个英灵来着？”</p><p>“今天刚召唤出来，但现在抽不开身也得想办法走吧。”埃尔梅罗二世露出胃痛一般的表情，格蕾已经分不太清自己的师父露出这种表情时到底是真的在胃痛，还是条件反射了，“再说，你肯定也想到上三家之前那么轻易就没过问我是如何知道这个英灵召唤实验，还顺水推舟让我来这里当观察员，怕是为了断绝我得知冠位决议并为其做准备的可能性吧。”</p><p>“兄长你这不也挺熟练的嘛。”少女的声音逐渐恢复了平日的步调，“换句话说，你想回来的话肯定会被阻挠——有什么好借口吗？”</p><p>“……如果有的话，也不会这么急着联系你了吧。”</p><p>“哎呀，真高兴得知兄长大人这么对我‘寄予厚望’呢。”——听着莱妮丝的语气，格蕾心里暗暗笃定那位年轻的继承人已经找回了她的镇定——“但无论我多能耍手段，也总得有个契机呀我的兄长大人。”</p><p>“我懂。今天的英灵召唤其实出了差错，他们在触媒上出了点乌龙，召唤出了另一个人。简单来说，虽然这另一个人也还是这魔法学校的创始人之一，但这人在魔法史上臭名昭著，召唤出他来可把这里的教职工吓得不轻。不过后来经过讨论，他们还是打算将错就错，没有切断魔力供给。”</p><p>“嚯，触媒出差错召唤出错误的英灵，若是在圣杯战争里的话可就没这么轻松了吧。但在实验项目中，这种事情说大不大说小不小……最可能的反应是多派人去，而不是让你回来，棘手。有可能以你‘能力不够处理这样的隐患’作借口回来吗？不……如果没有那个‘时钟塔里有人希望你与世隔绝地呆在苏格兰高地’的前提，这种借口说不定还能行。”</p><p>“有可能让法政科那边影响这类决定吗？化野菱理自己肯定也清楚，放我被困在这地方，是不可能为她带来任何哈特雷斯的情报的。”</p><p>“兄长大人，这么下去的话，我会开始担心你有能力暗中与我夺权了呢~”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世揉揉眉头：“你在开玩笑吗，莱妮丝，这一点都不好笑。”</p><p>“嘛，你也可以当作是我在夸你啊。”莱妮丝好像拍了拍手，“你说的没错，但既然你都想到了的话，我不觉得那条法政科的白蛇会没想到。这意味着，要么是把你弄出霍格沃茨在她的能力范围外，要么是她觉得你还不值得她费那么多精力。那个女人可绝不可能把鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里。”</p><p>“……你说得对。”</p><p>“话说回来，我觉得虽然哈特雷斯肯定远不够资格成为议题，但既然要在当下这个时间节点召开冠位决议，他肯定与议题有着某种关系。我记得你之前有找出哈特雷斯的几个弟子的身份对吧？既然已经有名字了，那可以由我先从这几个人下手看看能不能查出点什么。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世没有立即回答，他用力地抿着嘴唇，像是在忍住什么似的。见对面没有回答，莱妮丝再度开了口：“虽然哈特雷斯与你是因为比较私人的事情而牵扯到一起的，但现在的情况可不太一样了，如果我们——”她在主语上用了重音，“——不能在冠位决议开始之前抢到足够的有效信息，埃尔梅罗派很可能会被就此抹杀得一干二净哦。”</p><p>沉默在这间小起居室内弥漫开来，石质结构的城堡与这沉默相得益彰，重重地压在人的肩上。格蕾在沉默中咀嚼着莱妮丝的话，“埃尔梅罗派可能会就此被抹杀”……莱妮丝说得轻飘飘的，也许她已经习惯了，但格蕾没法不在听到这种表达时觉得后颈发凉。</p><p>格蕾的确很喜欢埃尔梅罗教室，不，远不止“喜欢”，是那种每次想到自己身处这样的环境就会开心得心脏发疼的感情。但这埃尔梅罗教室所隶属的时钟塔，却时不时会令格蕾感到毛骨悚然。莱妮丝是知道这个的，格蕾清楚地记得那个跟自己年纪差不了多少的女孩笑着说“还会觉得毛骨悚然是好事呢”……很奇怪，说出这样子的话的莱妮丝，却有令格蕾感到暖意。</p><p>“……知道了，那就拜托你了。”沉默了好一会儿，埃尔梅罗二世终于开口，“你并不是特别长于战斗的魔术师，lady，请务必谨慎小心。”</p><p>“欸呀欸呀，能让兄长大人说出这样的话，我可真是太荣幸了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>啊，师父又露出那种胃疼的表情了。格蕾想，今晚要记得请家养小精灵准备些暖胃的饮料。</p><p>镜子那边的莱妮丝欣赏够了自家义兄的表情，才继续说：“那就先这样，我会再做一只水银雪茄，明天让法政科转交给你。你也记得把你现在手上这个还回来。不用怕落到别人手里，通讯结束之后它就是块凝固的水银，只有回到特里姆玛乌身边它才会重新拥有月灵髓液的特性。嗯，你也再想想有没有什么借口能让你从那种鸟不拉屎的地方回来。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世漠然地点点头。镜子与特里姆玛乌的链接被切断，镜面一样的水银重新聚合成了一根雪茄的模样落在桌上，但似乎又与之前有什么不一样的地方。</p><p>格蕾还没来得及想清楚，就被师父想要收起雪茄却被烫到似的立刻松手的动作惊到。“师父？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，那位大小姐说了会变成‘普通的水银’的哦，水银的熔点可是将近零下四十度嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻这不是常识吗。”</p><p>“啊，原来如此……亚德！你就不能少嘲弄点别人！”格蕾大力抖动了一下肩膀，随后急急上前半步，“师父您的手要紧吗？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世摆摆手：“只是碰了一下，没什么大碍。”他拿出手帕，将水银雪茄包裹起来放到了一边，“比起冠位决议，什么都不是大问题了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在起居室里用过晚餐，埃尔梅罗二世刚准备重新审视一遍自己之前搜集到的哈特雷斯弟子的信息，房间的门就被敲响了。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世堪堪抬起头望向门的方向的时候，正在给皮鞋打蜡的格蕾就已经迅速站起身来，清理了一下双手，去开了门。</p><p>“夜安……格蕾小姐对吧。”</p><p>来者是霍格沃茨的校长，米勒娃·麦格。这位不苟言笑的老妇人点点头致意：“希望我没有太打扰到你们，我来是想重新确认一下切断从者与霍格沃茨的魔力链接的方法。”</p><p>“哦？你们早些时候不是决定了还留着斯莱特林阁下吗。”埃尔梅罗二世将文件放回了文件袋中，站起身来。格蕾侧身让麦格校长走进房间，并在她身后轻轻关上了门。</p><p>麦格校长依着埃尔梅罗二世的虚引在沙发上坐下：“的确如此，但我无法不想做万全的准备。你不是巫师，所以可能很难理解我们的心情……”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世微皱着眉：“我可以换位思考以体会你们的感受，校长阁下。这种在历史上名声非常差的人物的确也有可能被召唤出来，他们一般会被称作‘反英雄’，这类英灵的特征是他们并不被认知为传统意义上的‘好人’，但他或她生前行为的结果又不可否认地是善的或者有利于人类的。</p><p>“其实反过来说，人们对于某个历史人物的认知也会影响该人物在英灵座上的塑造。举个例子，你们千年来一直认为萨拉查·斯莱特林是罪大恶极的危险黑巫师，那么英灵召唤系统里召唤出来的斯莱特林阁下有可能就已经沾染了你们的这种误解。对于反英雄来说，他们的‘恶’，到底是他们自身的恶，还是后人凭着臆测渲染上去的呢？……啊抱歉，有些跑题了。这也只是一种可能性，我今天早些时候细看了你们魔法界对萨拉查·斯莱特林的记载，你不觉得今天我们见到的这位与你们记载中的那个黑巫师相差甚远么？</p><p>“说实话，你们这么害怕却还是保持了那位斯莱特林先生的现界，要说我对此没有一丝疑惑肯定是骗人的。但无论如何，这是你们学校的事情，你需要我再跟你确认一遍切断魔力供给的术式我自然无条件奉陪。”</p><p>格蕾垂手站在师父坐的沙发边略略垂着头，但她还是能看到这位魔法学校的校长纠结的神态。麦格校长耐心地听完了面前魔术师的话，像是苦苦思索之后才开口道：“埃尔梅罗二世阁下，你或许能换位思考我们突然面对一个历史上的极端危险人物的心情，但你大概无法换位思考我们面对着霍格沃茨四巨头之一的心情。哪怕每一个英国巫师都知道魔法史上记载的萨拉查·斯莱特林有多危险，但霍格沃茨并没有移除斯莱特林这个学院，斯莱特林学院的学生也没有比其他学院少很多——虽然我们对‘最危险的黑巫师’这一称号有所恐惧，但我们也对‘霍格沃茨创始人之一’这一身份有无可替代的尊重。”</p><p>“原来如此。”埃尔梅罗二世点点头，“这确实是触及到我们魔术师不甚关心的领域了，但我可以明白你们的左右为难。除此之外，我不多加评价。至于切断英灵与霍格沃茨之间的魔力链接的方法，我很乐意陪你再次确认一遍。”</p><p>“十分感谢。”麦格校长从袍子里拿出一本笔记本翻开。</p><p>格蕾看着自己师父就这么二话不说地放下了火急火燎的对哈特雷斯的调查，认真地为这位女巫确认着术式里的细节发音。于是格蕾意识到，自己的师父并不完全是因为霍格沃茨英灵召唤有可能召唤出伊斯坎达尔，也并不完全是因为被时钟塔别有用心的人暗中使了绊子所以万不得已，才来到这所魔法学校的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“萨尔，留下来。”</p><p>被唤了名的男人压低面前的报纸，被报纸挡住的一颗金色脑袋、也就是方才声音的主人，露了出来。萨拉查揉揉眉心：“这已经是你第多少次说这句话了？你是真的不知道‘放弃’两个字怎么写是不是。“</p><p>戈德里克咧嘴笑了，颇有点恬不知耻的样子：“我没数，大概四五十次？但你也已经现界三天了，平均每天也才十几次耶。重点是，我知道只有你答应我你不会自顾自切断魔力供应我才能放下心来。”趴在桌子上的狮祖歪着头，仍然嬉笑着，但语气却无比认真，“因为我经常弄不明白你的思路嘛，那自然是从你嘴里要一个承诺才最安心。”</p><p>“你留下来要成为格兰芬多学院的院长，以及黑魔法防御术的新教授，你有理由留下来。而我，有什么留下来的理由吗？”萨拉查平静地问。旧报纸的油墨味儿早已散光，徒留下代表着时间流逝的灰尘还有淡淡的霉味在两人之间的空气中彰显着存在感。</p><p>金发男人因为趴在桌上，所以不得不仰视直坐着的那个黑发男人。从他这个角度看过去，背对窗户坐着的黑发男人竟看起来颇为高大，而背着光的坐姿令他的脸被阴影笼罩，看不清表情。不过戈德里克早就对面前这个人足够了解，不用去解读萨拉查的表情也能放心地得出应答方式。</p><p>“他们怕你，你不解释，我帮你解释。”戈德里克简单直白地说，窗户里透进来的光有点刺眼，但戈德里克坚持不挪开视线。如果说长达一辈子的相处令戈德里克学到了什么与萨拉查·斯莱特林交往的秘籍的话，那绝对要有一条：认真地长长地望着萨拉查。</p><p>……虽然这条秘籍可能只适用于戈德里克·格兰芬多就是了。</p><p>萨拉查愣了一下，像是惊讶于戈德里克直白中带着的几分任性，他垂眼望着面前看似顺服的狮子，忍不住轻叹了口气。戈德里克·格兰芬多对于自己认定的事物的执拗程度非常高，最有切身体会的绝对就是萨拉查·斯莱特林了。</p><p>“你难道不想借着这个千载难逢的机会看看千年后的斯莱特林的孩子们吗，他们依旧是无比敬爱你的。”</p><p>——而且戈德里克很清楚萨拉查的弱点有哪些。</p><p>“还有我啊萨尔，虽然我们都在英灵座上但是英灵座上又不能串门，好不容易都被召唤了而且还不是圣杯战争……”</p><p>——而且戈德里克自己本身就是萨拉查的弱点。</p><p>“最后，萨尔，也是最重要的一点：我被召唤出来之后总觉得霍格沃茨的魔力不太对劲，于是抽空去底下看了一眼，</p><p>“有人正在‘它’那里动手脚。”</p><p>萨拉查手中的报纸簌地滑落。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“什么？冠位人偶师？！”</p><p>“哎呀，真是精巧的礼装运用呢，好久不见了，君主·埃尔梅罗二世。”戴着眼镜的东洋女性看着莱妮丝身后的特里姆玛乌，轻笑道。埃尔梅罗二世通过莱妮丝第二次送往霍格沃茨的“水银雪茄”得以通过单向视讯加双向通讯来得知莱妮丝的遭遇，此时哪怕他不在现场，也觉得脑中的警铃响了起来，忍不住喊出了声。苍崎橙子也是因此立刻就感觉到特里姆玛乌正在与别的什么人保持通讯的。</p><p>这里是哈特雷斯的弟子之一，盖塞尔兹·托尔曼的工房，位于伦敦市区里偏安静的部分里毫不起眼的一栋公寓楼。附近公园里散步的居民与里面传出的炸鱼薯条的气味令人不太能想象到这边上便是一位颇为优秀的火系魔法师的工房，更不用说还有一位冠位魔术师在这里了。以防万一，埃尔梅罗二世还叫了弗拉特和斯芬陪同莱妮丝，现在看来，真是明智的决定啊。</p><p>弗拉特在其他人得以再度开口之前一拍手：“好久不见！您怎么会在这里？难道说您就是哈特雷斯先生的徒弟吗！不对啊，总觉得你们应该是同龄人才对吧，而且橙子小姐虽然兼顾的科目很多，但你们俩的术式都没有师徒的感觉呢！区别就像是街头格斗家和戴迷彩头巾的潜入工作者这两种类别一样！啊，不过说不定未来这两个会一起出游戏？”</p><p>紧张微妙的气氛并没有因为弗拉特的脱线发言而变得轻松，莱妮丝和斯芬都警惕地看着面前的冠位魔术师，后者则保持着淡淡的微笑，回应了弗拉特的话：“看来你还是老样子啊。嗯……我并不讨厌这种态度哦。不过我对游戏的种类不是很了解，抱歉了。”她又看回莱妮丝，侧身让开半步，“为什么不进来聊呢。”</p><p>霍格沃茨的房间里，格蕾看着镜面展示出来的景象，不由得紧张地吞咽了一下。冠位人偶师的实力是毋庸置疑的，若要认真起来，莱妮丝弗拉特斯芬三人加在一起都应该不会是她的对手，唯一值得庆幸的大概是苍崎橙子看起来并没有要与他们为敌的意思，起码目前是这样。</p><p>莱妮丝没有与埃尔梅罗二世商量，她只是直视着苍崎橙子，率先走进了盖塞尔兹·托尔曼的工房。橙子看起来比莱妮丝轻松多了，她给几人带路到起居室，并去泡了咖啡，就好像这里是她的工房似的。</p><p>格蕾正在心里艰难地思考着苍崎橙子与这位盖塞尔兹·托尔曼是不是有什么关系之时，埃尔梅罗二世望着镜面展现出来的苍崎橙子那从容不迫的动作，急不可察地叹了口气：“看她在厨房里找东西的动作，我不觉得苍崎橙子与这个工房的主人有什么私交，所以最有可能的是，她已经把这个工房驯服了……”</p><p>“你说对了一半呢，君主，”橙子端着咖啡走近坐在沙发上的几人，“我的确没见过这里的屋主，但我也并没有驯服他的工房哦，我只是没有做出敌对行为而已。哪些事会触发工房的禁忌不是一目了然吗？”</p><p>莱妮丝拿起咖啡杯，并没有喝便开口：“进入正题吧，我们来这里是为了追查哈特雷斯。既然你也不认识屋主，那么我猜你的目的也差不多。”</p><p>橙子也坐下，拿起咖啡先喝了一点，又摘下眼镜后才开口，她的声音突然变得比方才低沉许多：“关于哈特雷斯……我跟他并没有什么私交，但说起来的话，由他指挥的现代魔术科才是我所熟悉的——毕竟那是我还在魔术协会那会儿。我的话，调查哈特雷斯的原因可以形容为‘消化不良’。”</p><p>格蕾看到师父自顾自点了点头，尽管那边的人根本看不见。</p><p>“虽说双貌塔伊泽路玛的时候还算挺享受的，但我也知道多少是留下了些残渣。而且又是被强制退场的，所以虽然还有些别的事没解决，但还是以打发时间的心态在追查。”</p><p>格蕾想起双貌塔伊泽路玛拍卖会之后，师父与莱妮丝不止一次聊过这个话题，自己在旁听到他们认为给拍卖会帮忙周转资金的人就是哈特雷斯。所以从某种意义上来说，苍崎橙子是被利用了，念及至此，格蕾在师父身后探着脑袋打量着那位冠位人偶师，看她的神态又不像是多介意这一点的样子……所以是“消化不良“吧。</p><p>“那么，从你义兄学生刚才的说辞来看，你们是一直都在追查哈特雷斯吧？掌握多少了？”</p><p>莱妮丝这才喝了一口咖啡，气息平稳地回答：“暂且知道了他大概有五个徒弟。”</p><p>“哈。不亏是在时钟塔有些地位的人，这方面的调查还真是迅速呢。能让我看看名单吗？”</p><p>“可以。斯芬，帮我拿给她。”</p><p>斯芬反应很快地从口袋里拿出了笔记递给橙子。看到那些名字，橙子抬起手指，用一种没什么感情的语气说：“啊，去找这两个人也是白费力气。”</p><p>莱妮丝挑起眉毛，无声地疑问。</p><p>“他们都和这里的屋主一样，下落不明了。我本来是因为别的事在追查有关魔术师失踪的传言的，结果正好和哈特雷斯的事撞上了。对了，这就是所谓的连续失踪事件吧。”</p><p>“连续失踪？！”埃尔梅罗二世在这头惊讶出声，“三个人都？”</p><p>橙子望向声音的来源——在他们那边也就是特里姆玛乌——带着点故作的惊讶：“你们还不知道吗？也是，本来魔术师就是离群索居的存在，失踪了也不会惊动什么，更不会被大肆报道。”</p><p>“这不太可能是巧合吧。”莱妮丝面色凝重地问，斯芬和弗拉特非常安静地坐在边上。</p><p>“我与你持相同意见。结合周围的证词和工房的情况来看，这里的魔术师大约是在三天前下落不明的。算上已经失踪的那两个人，这就是三个人了。我还没有确认过哈特雷斯剩下的两个徒弟，不过通过这份名单，我现在可以确信他们的共通点了。毕竟剩下这两个人在你们那边还挺有名的……他们都是迷宫的生还者（Survivor）。”</p><p>此言一出，原本安静的埃尔梅罗教室双璧不约而同地开了口。</p><p>“呜哇，真的嘛！”</p><p>“我还是第一次听说有关迷宫生还者真人的情况，在现代魔术科基本上都见不到他们。”</p><p>隔着特里姆玛乌分身的镜子看着那侧的格蕾隐约能猜到“迷宫的生还者”大概是种了不得的人物，但无论是“迷宫”还是“生还者”，她都一无所知——总不可能是游乐园里面的那种迷宫吧！但现在这个节点，格蕾自然不能问出口，所以她只是安静地继续听着远在伦敦的那几位魔术师的讨论。</p><p>莱妮丝没有表现出如双璧一样的惊讶，但她也还是带着确认性质地说：“都是灵墓阿尔比恩的生还者？”</p><p>“是的，所以他们的失踪有可能与阿尔比恩有关。”苍崎橙子简洁地点了点头，“考虑到阿尔比恩里潜藏的不计其数的宝物和至今未被开发的神秘，个中利益导致了连续失踪也是完全可以理解的——只是不知道哈特雷斯在这里面又扮演了什么角色。”</p><p>趁着镜子的那边陷入短暂的沉默，埃尔梅罗二世迅速咏唱了一节，然后侧头望向格蕾：“而灵墓阿尔比恩，传说中是神话时期不知为何遗留下来的幻想种，巨龙的遗骸。它在下潜的过程中死去，整个尸体留在了大地之中——可以匹敌一座山的巨大龙种的尸体。后来，他的尸体随着地质运动被四分五裂，让原本就足够巨大的龙种的身体变成了规模更大的迷宫。各种残存的神秘跟着一并留在了那里，存在于现代。比如说龙种的牙和鳞片，失传的灵石，封闭在琥珀中的幼生许德拉的尸体……全都是些现在在地上几乎无法找到的咒体。可以说，那座迷宫就是时钟塔的顶梁柱。”</p><p>格蕾意识到师父猜到了自己应该没听懂方才的对话，这是在专门为自己解释，她赶快一边努力消化师父简短精炼的介绍，一边出言感谢。</p><p>“而生还者是对那些在灵墓阿尔比恩发掘出咒体，并能再次回到地面上的人的称呼。不过无论是走正规途径结束任期的人，还是靠钱缩短任期的人，都可以说是屈指可数，因为坐落于时钟塔地下深处的阿尔比恩虽然保有价值无法估量的咒体，但那里的危险程度也是非常可观的。”</p><p>说罢，埃尔梅罗二世又开启了月灵髓液的双向音频交流，因为那边莱妮丝说话了。</p><p>“你非常确定这五人都是生还者？”</p><p>苍崎橙子拨弄着自己的眼镜，回答：“关于剩下那两个人，我只是听说过他们的传闻。没记错的话，他们在发掘迷宫的那段时间里好像是队友。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世快速捕捉信息：“一般一个挖掘小队是五人，一整队都是哈特雷斯的徒弟，这不可能是巧合。弗拉特，斯芬，在房子里调查一下，看看有没有线索，重点关注可能与阿尔比恩有关的东西。”</p><p>“是！”弗拉特从沙发上跳起来，斯芬安静地紧随其后，两人开始在不小的房子里分头查看。</p><p>“比较明显的是，这位盖塞尔兹·托尔曼拥有不少稀有咒体的样子。”苍崎橙子并没有起身，继续与莱妮丝对坐着，不过她侧头示意了一下起居室的玻璃柜中既是收纳又是展示地摆着的瓶瓶罐罐。格蕾并不怎么认识那些东西，但那些獠牙形状的化石还有发光结晶等等，哪怕隔着通讯都能感受到其中蕴含的魔力。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世细细打量了一会后，带着点阴沉地开口：“走私。哈特雷斯不可能不知道。”</p><p>莱妮丝挑眉：“因为这些加在一起过于昂贵了？”</p><p>“也因为如果这些都是他自己买下来的话，他是基本不可能还有钱去买通以缩短自己的任期的。”苍崎橙子颔首，“不过没想到你会在我还在这里的时候就如此直白地说出来啊，哈特雷斯可是你的前任，你就不怕给现代魔术科带来麻烦么？”</p><p>又触及到了什么自己不甚了解的规矩，格蕾思索着，上一任学部长的过失，竟然会影响现任学部长吗……</p><p>“反正你也已经得到差不多的结论了吧。”</p><p>苍崎橙子像是被逗笑了，她理了理自己淡红的头发：“哈哈，话虽如此，太过直接的话有时反而会引起别人的警惕呢，还是谨慎点为好哟？你是不是有点急于求成的倾向？”</p><p>面对冠位人偶师的问句，埃尔梅罗二世沉默了一小会儿，格蕾注意到师父的后背微弱地弯下去了几分。</p><p>“……像我这样的凡人，如果不直截了当地向前赶的话，根本追不上吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“果然被拒绝了吗……”</p><p>格蕾看到师父将手上的那封信揉成一团，长长地叹了口气。迟钝如她，也能猜出来应该是时钟塔回绝了埃尔梅罗二世调回伦敦的申请。</p><p>“这样的话，莱妮丝的压力是巨大的。作为君主，埃尔梅罗家族无论在十二君主里多么不受重视，但投票权还是实实在在的，这样一来，民主主义和贵族主义两边肯定会来试探我们，而现在我远在苏格兰，他们就可以直接去找莱妮丝了——该死的，那些家伙都不觉得自己卑鄙吗？”埃尔梅罗二世的手在书桌上攥成拳头，“虽然现在通过对哈特雷斯弟子的调查推测出出冠位决议的议题跟灵墓阿尔比恩有关，但这也仅仅是能让埃尔梅罗家族不会在冠位决议开始之前就被碾杀。”</p><p>民主主义，贵族主义。格蕾回想着这两个词，应该还有一个中立主义。时钟塔的十二君主分为这三个阵营，就像很多国家的党派一样，有进步派，保守派，还有中立的群体。而她没记错的话，埃尔梅罗家族是贵族主义的，但好像师父接管之后由于与生俱来的作风还有现代魔术科的固有风格，从很多方面都颇为民主主义。</p><p>念及至此，格蕾小心地开口：“民主主义，会想要……拉票吗？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的视线投向他的徒弟，忽然笑了一声，那一瞬间他看起来少有地没那么忧虑了。“简单来说，是的。三大主义之间的票数是势均力敌的，所以只要有那么一票的区别，就能带来决定性的改变——哪怕是埃尔梅罗这么个被他们唾弃的家族。”</p><p>“那贵族主义……”</p><p>“如果埃尔梅罗支持民主主义的提议——不出意外他们应该是想拓展阿尔比恩的开发程度——那么埃尔梅罗毫无疑问会被贵族主义抹杀。但反过来说，就算埃尔梅罗固守贵族主义，若是巴鲁叶雷塔因此怀恨在心要报复我们，贵族主义是绝对不会护着埃尔梅罗的。”</p><p>格蕾惊讶地微微张开嘴：“这……贵族主义不应该，庇护同一主义的家族么？”她可能永远无法理解时钟塔的权势斗争，她想不通，怎么都想不通。一想到与自己年纪相仿的莱妮丝早就在天天面对这样的勾心斗角，格蕾都会毫无实感。</p><p>“因为我们不值得庇护。”埃尔梅罗拿起早些时候点燃的雪茄，浅浅吸了一口，“也就是说，无论埃尔梅罗支持哪一方，都无法存活。”</p><p>“那现在我们要做什么？”格蕾下意识捏住自己斗篷的下摆。她总是没有主意，她总是在依靠从不言放弃的师父，还有主见坚定的莱妮丝。是师父带她离开了村子，是莱妮丝让斯拉接纳了她。格蕾经常想，如果没有这两个人，自己肯定只会在村子里成长为守墓人，默默重复着自己之前那么多代的、作为趋近亚瑟王的肉体的一级台阶的命运。</p><p>她又何德何能，站在现在她所站的位置上呢？</p><p>埃尔梅罗缓缓地吹出烟雾，他的眼神在灰白的雾中看起来是疲惫的：“我们做我们力所能及的，并试图去做那些我们力所不能及的。</p><p>“哈特雷斯参与阿尔比恩的走私是一回事，但他召唤Faker应该是另一回事，问题是，这两者如何联系在一起，而这又与他徒弟们的失踪有什么关系？”</p><p>啊，是解谜。格蕾看着师父面前的烟雾散去，师父又是那个从不说放弃的师父了。派系斗争大概不是师父的长项，但解谜是。格蕾也不知道自己为什么会对此有种莫名的自豪感。</p><p>“对不起，我是不是又自言自语了。”埃尔梅罗短暂地冲着格蕾微笑了一下，然后继续查看政法科转交的信件。格蕾一个激灵，飞快地摇头：“没有！师父的话我都有在听……”只是觉得自己没法作出有意义的回答。</p><p>格蕾还没来得及陷入纠结，就看到自家师父的脸皱成了一团，像是寡口吃下了一整个新鲜柠檬。原因嘛，大概是他手上那封粉色底上点缀了很多桃心的信封？那是什么？</p><p>“咦嘻嘻嘻那是什么？该不会是情书吧嘻嘻嘻！”</p><p>不安分的匣子替格蕾问出了那个问题，虽然代价是被甩得惨叫连连。如果莱妮丝在这儿的话，她绝对会对此时此刻埃尔梅罗二世的脸色拍手称赞：那是纠结、抗拒、无可奈何还有胃疼混在一起的神态。</p><p>师父，收到情书？格蕾一时间不知道自己是什么，或者应该是什么，心情。虽然师父在时钟塔作为讲师非常受欢迎，还是那个什么“时钟塔女学生最想……”（咳）的第一名，但格蕾从来没见过师父收到情书，更不用说在现在这个特殊的时间节点上了。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世盯着那个信封，像是想把它吃下去一样恨恨地看了好一会儿，最后他闭了一下眼睛，像是在下决心，然后转向格蕾开口道：“这封信，看起来是需要特殊的口令才能开启……请不要因为我接下来的话而有什么错误的认知，lady。”</p><p>说罢，埃尔梅罗二世再次看向那个粉色的信封，沉默了好一会儿才带着像要咬掉自己舌头似的表情开口说出那个“口令”：</p><p>“伊薇特·L·雷曼是情妇。”</p><p>哎？</p><p>格蕾差点一个站不稳摔倒。</p><p>信封没有变化，埃尔梅罗二世烦躁地抓了抓自己的长发：“该死的，因为没把我说进去吗，为什么要这么严……真是恶劣的玩笑。</p><p>“伊薇特·L·雷曼是埃尔梅罗二世的情妇。”</p><p>信封喷出一股粉色的烟雾，然后打开了。</p><p>虽然此时此刻亚德因为刚刚被甩晕无法出声嘲笑，但格蕾却感到了一股忍俊不禁从胸腔深处冒头。作为“梅亚斯提亚派来的间谍”，伊薇特却时时令格蕾无法认真觉得她是如莱妮丝一样早就习惯于派系斗争的少女。</p><p>埃尔梅罗皱着眉快速地读着同样是粉色的信纸上的内容，格蕾注意到他的眉头逐渐放松，随即她的师父便半自言自语半对她说：“中立主义不会出席冠位决议，这可能是这段时间里我们能听到的唯一的好消息——少一股势力，局势便能简单几分。”</p><p>所以是好消息，格蕾默默地想，心情也不禁随着变好起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“虽说被召唤出来之后对所谓的‘魔术’进行调查了解，或多或少明白那‘魔术’与我们使用的魔法从本质上来说同出一源，但意识到在神代远去，巫师与魔术师之间渐行渐远几千年后的今天，我们之间的距离其实远比我们所以为的要近得多得多时，果然没法不觉得惊讶啊。”</p><p>戈德里克的少有地用了长句，但哪怕没有他的长句，萨拉查自己也能意识到当下这情况令人警惕。</p><p>“不过从另一个角度来说，这里是神代魔法的遗留，所以同时被魔术和魔法所利用也是理所当然的。”戈德里克蹲下身远远地望着沉睡状态的巨兽，萨拉查安静地站在他身边。这令戈德里克想起很多很多年前，他们还拥有实在的肉体的时候，也曾这样一起探索过霍格沃茨坐落的这片土地下面的这些秘密。</p><p>……啊，这么说的话，少了两个人。</p><p>“如果只是现在这种程度的开采的话，是完全可以共存的。”萨拉查轻声说。</p><p>“是啊，这大概也是为什么霍格沃茨与时钟塔在过去的千年里、在这个‘共用’的神秘空间种互相都没有察觉对方的存在吧。”</p><p>“那么你说的‘动手脚’指的是？”</p><p>戈德里克站起身，拍了拍袍角沾上的灰尘：“有人打算在心脏那里铺设魔法阵——用魔术师的话来说应该是‘大魔术’。我去探查了一下，但没能看出个一二，可能因为魔法阵只是进行了初期准备工作，或者是魔法与魔术之间的隔阂，也可能因为解咒和魔法阵并不是我的强项。”</p><p>大概是因为方才那一瞬的怀旧，戈德里克又神使鬼差地补上一句：“那也不是你的强项，只可惜罗伊娜不在。”</p><p>听到旧友的名字，萨拉查的表情温柔了一瞬，金绿色的眸子流转着让人想要采撷的美好情感。“先确定事态的严重性，如果真的有必要的话，我相信召唤罗伊和赫尔并不是难事。”</p><p>戈德里克笑出了声：“这话我只会在你面前说，不过我一定要说出来：这样的话，我心里有那么一小部分可是希望事态比较严重呢。”</p><p>“我们在讨论的可是霍格沃茨的根基。”</p><p>“所以只是‘心里的一小部分’嘛！”</p><p>“……我知道。”</p><p>萨拉查瞥了戈德里克一眼，那眼神戈德里克再熟悉不过了，带着点嗔又带着点无奈，但又并没在真的生气。赫尔加曾打趣说这是“戈德里克专属眼神”。</p><p>“那我们去看看？我们两个一起也许能发现什么。”</p><p>萨拉查点点头，一同与戈德里克灵体化，从沉睡着的巨兽身边滑过去。巨大到无法用言语形容的空间和兽，还有浓重的魔力，本应令人受到肉体和精神上的双重压力，但此时的戈德里克与萨拉查已经不再拥有肉体，所以也无从受到什么影响。不过当年他们第一次来到这里的时候，的的确确是受了点罪的。</p><p>“你有想到过吧，那个现在在霍格沃茨的魔术师。”萨拉查在寂静中开口，他知道戈德里克肯定考虑过这个可能性，只是不好开口而已，所以不如他来主动提起。</p><p>戈德里克闻言，脊背挺了一下：“你了解我，萨尔，你知道我在想什么。”</p><p>他没有看着萨拉查，像是在躲着什么似的。萨拉查轻轻叹了口气，他们过于了解彼此，很多事情反而更加无法开口。“而你也知道我会是什么态度，不是么。埃尔梅罗二世阁下是魔术师，他更容易与其他的魔术师共情，而不是我们。去咨询他的意见，甚至哪怕旁敲侧击，都极有可能让我们变为被动的一方。霍格沃茨的根基太重要了，我们不能冒这个险。”</p><p>又是这种困境，戈德里克不清楚到底是偶然使得他们总是遇到这种“非我族类”的困境，还是他与萨拉查的差异导致类似的问题会被放大。他唯一清楚的，是无论他还是萨拉查，都不愿再让类似的问题在他们之间制造隔阂。</p><p>“天才如罗伊娜，也可能会因为魔术与魔法之间的差异而无法弄明白那个——或那些——魔术师想要在心脏部分做什么。”戈德里克陈述着，“魔术师的确是拥有不同与其他人类的道德准则的存在，但我总觉得埃尔梅罗二世不一样。”</p><p>萨拉查看了一眼戈德里克，没有说话，但戈德里克知道萨拉查想要说什么。“我知道，不可能只因为直觉就作出如此重大的决定……”</p><p>“起码在现在这个阶段不能。”萨拉查亦微妙地做出了让步。</p><p>循着异常的魔力波动，两位霍格沃茨四巨头落入应该通向被计划的魔法阵的洞口。戈德里克在往里走之前忍不住回头又看了一眼那头巨兽，大概是出于怀旧的心情，然后他想起自己站在霍格沃茨的第一次开学典礼上，对着礼堂里年龄参差不齐的小巫师们，第一次说出日后在霍格沃茨流传千年的那句校训的那一刻。</p><p>在探查这处似乎很适合成为霍格沃茨校址的山谷时，四巨头发现了存在于地底的这与现实相连，却又不真的存在于现实的空间。也正是这从中土时代遗留下来的空间，令这个山谷如此适合霍格沃茨。他们在这下面花了将近一年的时间，想要探清楚这空间，但实力强劲如四巨头，也还是在探索这似乎无穷无尽的空间时遇到了各种在他们曾经的游历中不曾见过甚至不曾想过的险境。</p><p>为首的莫过于这头巨兽，没人知道这巨兽到底是什么生物，但其存在所带来的影响力，是无法言述的。恐怕哪怕是梅林本尊，也绝无可能与这兽相提并论，若是维拉的话，兴许可以吧。</p><p>汲取着这地下的神代魔力库建立起霍格沃茨后，四巨头一致同意了一条最最需要霍格沃茨所有学生和教职工铭记在心的规矩——无论是为了他们自身的安全，还是为了维护霍格沃茨的根基——因为这只巨兽，远远超出任何魔法可以控制或影响的范围，哪怕是被这六只眼睛中的一只注视到，都会在片刻之内被远在人类之上的存在吞噬。</p><p>所以，</p><p>眠龙勿扰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……姑且是应付过去了，但这也仅仅是给我们争取了几天的时间而已。”莱妮丝的神态和语调虽然还算从容，但这恐怕只是她习惯了不动声色而已，“具体而言是三天——君主·尤利菲斯在会面的时候告诉了我，冠位决议在三天之后。”</p><p>“他还说了什么吗？”</p><p>“没什么特别的了，无非是申明了贵族主义的立场是反对阿尔比恩的再开发。”莱妮丝向扶手椅的椅背靠去，少有地露出了疲惫的表情，“中立主义不会去的话，那就完全是剑拔弩张的民主主义对贵族主义了，而且是君主对君主……天体科会去，不过会是阿尼姆斯菲亚的继承人代为出席。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世了然，阿尼姆斯菲亚家的家主正全身心地扑在他初见成功的毕生心血凝结而成的机密项目上，哪怕是冠位决议都无心参与也是有可能的，其他君主也自然会理解。</p><p>“老师。”</p><p>站在莱妮丝身后一直沉默的斯芬忽然开了口，埃尔梅罗二世示意他继续说。“莱妮丝小姐没有提，但君主·尤利菲斯有提出要求埃尔梅罗家去打探民主主义的手牌。”</p><p>格蕾清楚地听到师父骤然吸了一口气，像是被扼住了一般，恐惧、担忧、羞愧混合着出现在他的脸上，仿佛打翻了负面情绪的染缸。</p><p>“……还好公主大人巧妙地化解了困境。”</p><p>镜子那头，莱妮丝突然拍手笑了：“哎呀真是好看的表情呢，谢谢兄长大人，最近压力太大我都难以保持我那恶劣的习惯了……果然还是由斯芬说出来更有效果！啊你不要误会，斯芬不是我的共犯。”说着，她的表情再次沉淀为波澜不惊，“是的，那个老家伙的确有那样要求，分明就是把埃尔梅罗家当作可以送去自爆的棋子嘛，真当埃尔梅罗家蠢笨到那个地步？</p><p>“对了，我去见了梅尔文，他对于你的境况也爱莫能助。”莱妮丝换了个话题，“但关于哈特雷斯，有新的动态：他的弟子中还未失踪的两人，加尔格·伊斯雷德和爱茜拉·密斯特拉斯，我原本与他们约了今天在秘骸解剖局见面谈一谈哈特雷斯。但刚刚得到消息，今天早上，伊斯雷德被发现惨死在秘骸解剖局，而密斯特拉斯则不知所踪。”</p><p>“惨死？留下尸体了？”</p><p>“据情报是‘肢体四分五裂，房间里还有复数的怪物尸体残骸，同样形状惨烈’。”莱妮丝撇了一眼镜子视野外的什么，大概是她得到的信息吧。</p><p>“那可以基本确定是哈特雷斯干的了，能对付复数的、灵墓阿尔比恩的怪物的魔术师，全世界一只手都数的过来，但如果是从者，应该是没有问题的。那么失踪的那三个徒弟大概也是哈特雷斯所为……但他为什么要这么做？又为什么在多年后的如今突然这么做？啊该死……！”</p><p>莱妮丝平静地注视着自己的义兄头疼的模样：“如果是兄长大人的话，肯定能从‘犯罪现场’看出来什么吧。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的双手插进头发，手肘撑在桌子上，像是筋疲力尽，亦像是遭受着头痛。“再问问化野菱理，事情发展到这个地步，她想必也清楚如果她能提供一下那种叫做‘门钥匙’的东西让我离开这个鬼地方一天，能对调查有多大的帮助。”</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>“还有，再试着调查调查那个叫做克洛的哈特雷斯的徒弟，我总觉得那个人有什么特殊之处。”</p><p>通讯结束，格蕾看着自己的师父短暂地在椅子上捂着眼睛瘫了一会儿，轻声自嘲：“如果是厉害一点的魔术师，恐怕完全能自己找出离开这个鬼地方的办法吧……”</p><p>就在这时，房门被敲响了，格蕾来不及回应师父的自嘲（说得好像她知道怎么回应似的），赶忙去开门。</p><p>来者是霍格沃茨的校长，梳着干练发髻的女人向格蕾问好之后进入了房间，带着一丝关心开口：“昨天一天都未见到您，埃尔梅罗二世阁下，希望不是您的身体有什么不适？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世迅速端正姿态，起身迎接麦格校长：“感谢您的关心，只是有一些……‘我那边的’烦心事，与贵校还有英灵召唤项目无关。有什么事需要我的帮助吗，校长？”</p><p>麦格校长在沙发上坐下，她看起来仍有些在意埃尔梅罗二世的状态，但还是开门见山了：“我是想来与您探讨召唤第三位英灵的可能性的。”她顿了顿，站在沙发边的格蕾莫名觉得这位校长对于自己的措辞有些犹豫，或之类的，“主要因为霍格沃茨的修复工作和新职工的招聘比预计的要更不乐观，我们希望可以再召唤一位霍格沃茨四巨头——就是我们原本计划召唤的第二位英灵——来缓解这一状况。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世大概也感觉到了麦格校长微妙的犹疑，他露出一个带着安抚性质的微笑：“我看不出这有什么问题，霍格沃茨的魔力完全足以支撑第三位从者的现世。而且有第二次的经验在先，想必你们不会弄错触媒了。”</p><p>“嗯……”麦格校长的眼神短暂地游离了一下，她看起来更局促了，“您方才提到的，‘烦心事’，不知道有没有我们力所能及的？霍格沃茨非常感谢您在这段时间里提供给我们的帮助，尤其是在当下这个时间节点上。”</p><p>格蕾自认为迟钝，但哪怕是她，在这一刻也看出来自己的师父被麦格校长这句话点亮了什么希望，随即是迅速的考量，然后是开口：“这可能是不情之请……但不知能否让我暂时离开霍格沃茨一两天？”</p><p>“这当然可以！我明白你们平时的工作都在伦敦开展，的确离这里颇有一段距离……我们可以提供门钥匙，但恐怕无法提供直接到达时钟塔的门钥匙，就像时钟塔能给出的也只是抵达霍格莫德的门钥匙一样，安全考虑。”麦格校长似乎是没想到对方的请求如此轻松，她交叠在膝盖上的手前挪了一些，表达着一定程度上的热心。</p><p>“到伦敦就可以了！”埃尔梅罗二世说出口才意识到自己的语气可能过于激动了一些，他掩饰性地咳嗽了一声，才继续说，“随之而来的一个请求是，能否将我暂离一事，对时钟塔保密呢？”他顿了顿，“……毕竟擅离职守并不是很好的行为，但鄙人确有要事在身。”</p><p>格蕾想起来了，莱妮丝曾在某次与她的下午茶时笑着向她传授“说话的技巧”，“含糊其辞的真话，总比谎言要好得多，因为有后路，也不会有良心上的不安——如果我们这种人还有那玩意的话”。</p><p>麦格校长抬了一下眉毛，但她并没有让埃尔梅罗二世不安太久：“这是……可以理解的，我将会是唯一一个知道您短暂离开过霍格沃茨的人，并且我保证这个消息不会被‘您那边的人’知道。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世紧绷的身体肉眼可见地放松了一瞬，像是一个被海盗逼着去跳跳板的人忽然被赦免了似的——这是什么奇怪的比喻，格蕾在心里暗自责怪自己，听起来像是弗拉特才会用的比喻。想到这里，无名的笑意从胸腔里升起，格蕾费了劲才忍住自己的笑意。她猜自己的师父此时此刻亦是如此。</p><p>“不过，您可否在我们召唤出第三位从者之后再离开呢——我并没有任何强求或者将其列为条件的意思，但如果您能答应就再好不过了。”</p><p>虽然觉得自己这么想很多余且有些过于冷眼旁观，但格蕾还是忍不住觉得这位校长非常地“不会谈条件”。在此之前，格蕾所知道的、称得上“校长”名分的，只有时钟塔的院长，而那位比时钟塔本身还要神秘的魔术师可以说根本没有什么参考价值。而现在看着这位姓麦格的女校长，格蕾似乎终于对“一所学校的校长”会是什么样子的有了些概念——也可以说是对“普通人”会是什么样子多了一些样本。</p><p>“如果你们已经开始着手准备触媒了的话，我想是没有问题的，您也已经比较熟悉召唤流程了，我相信并不会花去太多时间。”埃尔梅罗二世颇为爽快地答应了，找到离开这个地方的办法令他大松一口气，甚至可以短暂地忘记等待着他的沉重谜题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“果然是十分棘手的问题啊，难怪你俩要我来帮忙。”</p><p>罗伊娜·拉文克劳观察了许久霍格沃茨地下深处、亦是巨龙遗骸的心脏区域里那被不知名魔术师留下的魔法阵雏形，最后摇了摇头。</p><p>“我需要更多地了解他们的魔术体系，目前为止我只能从中看出一丝与召唤我们的那个魔法阵的相似之处。我一般不会如此仓促就做出结论，但当下这个情况我可能还是说出来比较好：这个魔法阵很有可能也是有关从者的。”</p><p>“有与召唤我们的法阵有相似之处但又很不一样……但据我所知，虽然可以在魔力源上面作各种调整，但从根本上来说召唤从者的方法，或者说所使用的法阵，是比较单一的。”萨拉查站在罗伊娜身后轻轻地说。</p><p>“真不愧是魔女大人，一来就能看出这么关键的信息！”</p><p>罗伊娜眯起眼睛扫视着自己的两位挚友：“我伤心了，你们完全就是为了利用我才召唤我。”</p><p>“不敢！”两位男士异口同声。</p><p>“我还不想打扰你们二人世界呢，”罗伊娜放弃风度地撇撇嘴，“我猜他们——”，她向上扬了扬下巴，意指地面上的城堡里那些如今的霍格沃茨教职工们，“——还不知道你俩搞在一起了吧？别回答我这个问题，我不想知道。我现在需要恶补一些学术知识来彻底弄清楚这个魔术师到底在打什么算盘……那位在霍格沃茨指导英灵召唤的魔术师，他好相处吗？”</p><p>……也就只有罗伊娜·拉文克劳能在几句话之内令史上最厉害的黑巫师和史上最伟大的白巫师的神态一起千变万化仿若万花筒了。</p><p>看着萨拉查和戈德里克的表情瞬息万变的样子，罗伊娜嗤笑出声：“走吧，再呆在这里也没什么用了，去找那位埃尔梅罗二世……</p><p> </p><p>“什么？他不在霍格沃茨了？”</p><p>麦格校长点头，感到一丝窘迫袭上心头，当你一并面对着霍格沃茨四巨头其中的三人时，即便他们并非有意，但你还是很难不感到压力巨大。“埃尔梅罗二世说他有迫切的事情需要回伦敦处理，一两天内就会回来。这件事还请阁下不要透露出去，这是埃尔梅罗二世的嘱托。”</p><p>“他的徒弟呢？那位年轻的小姐，她还在霍格沃茨吗？”戈德里克问。</p><p>“格蕾小姐与他一起离开了。”</p><p>罗伊娜咬着下唇，眼神飞快地游移在校长室内，但并未真的聚焦于任何地方。片刻过后，她严肃地看向戈德里克和萨拉查，说：“三个选择，一是通过我们熟悉的魔法试图追溯那个魔术师，二是追去伦敦找埃尔梅罗二世，三是向时钟塔寻求魔术相关的知识。当然，不用我说你们也知道第三个选择非常不推荐。”</p><p>戈德里克了然：“因为我们或多或少有埃尔梅罗二世的把柄么……”他与萨拉查交换了一个眼神，“前两条路都去做，分头行动。我作为Ruler可以离开霍格沃茨，所以由我去找埃尔梅罗二世阁下。”语毕，戈德里克想起了什么，冲麦格校长点了点头，“当然，是在校长您不反对的情况下。”</p><p>“我也希望能对局面有所帮助。”论及保护霍格沃茨，麦格校长忽然找回了不卑不亢的态度，“我与您一起去伦敦吧，霍格沃茨这边的事情可以交给斯拉格霍恩教授。”</p><p>“事不宜迟，我们无从知道那个魔术师计划什么时候完成他的计划。”说罢，罗伊娜就与萨拉查一起灵体化离开了校长室，毫无疑问已经再度赶往地下的心脏区域。</p><p>罗伊娜在两人一起下潜的过程中突然开口：“虽然这一般是赫尔加扮演的角色，但既然她现在不在这儿……你们两个缩头乌龟肯定没好好谈过吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>罗伊娜看着萨拉查波澜不惊的侧脸，忍不住叹了口气。</p><p>“你们自己肯定也清楚，在这样和平的情况下一起被召唤出来，可以说是千万分之一的几率。辜负这千万分之一的几率，你们好意思吗？”罗伊娜停顿了，“哎呀，赫尔不会这么说……萨尔，当年你没能与戈德里克道别，戈德里克也没能向你道歉，不是谁都能在生离死别之后得到好好道别或道歉的机会的。</p><p>“不要逼我把你们锁在一起然后下法阵，那种‘这俩人不好好谈一谈就没法离开这个房间’之类的法阵，你知道我做得到的。”</p><p>……无论劝说效果如何，很显然罗伊娜·拉文克劳就是做不到像赫尔加·赫奇帕奇那样温和体贴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>太简单了。</p><p>自从询问麦格校长自己是否能离开霍格沃茨开始，埃尔梅罗二世就觉得自己的行程顺利得有些夸张。</p><p>无论是轻松地就得到了往返伦敦的门钥匙，还是在抵达伦敦之后得到化野菱理的妥协“虽然我不能帮你离开霍格沃茨，但如果你想去秘骸解剖局的凶案现场的话，我还是可以避人耳目地带你去看看的”，又或者是在秘骸解剖局加尔格·伊斯雷德那血肉模糊的遗体里发现了一小片写有类似地址信息的金属……</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世没法不觉得这一切顺利是命运为了接下来在某个拐角给他一记重击而埋下的伏笔，所以在马不停蹄奔赴金属片上所留下的地址的路上他一直在考量着在这个地址可能会遇到什么。</p><p>“可是伊斯雷德先生是怎么知道会有人能发现他留下的金属片的呢？”格蕾亦步亦趋地紧跟在师父身侧，后者凝重的神态和沉默的气氛令她搜肠刮肚想要说些什么，找点话题。</p><p>“啊……”埃尔梅罗二世又看了一眼被他捏在手中的金属片，“只能说是运气吧，无论是他在死前决定用最后的魔术制作出这金属片，还是我们能有机会去现场调查，全都是孤注一掷和机缘巧合。”说着，他的眉头锁得更紧了。</p><p>格蕾没料到自己的问题会使师父的神情更严峻，一时间不敢再开口。师徒沉默地走在伦敦北部远离市中心的街道上，冬末清冷的阳光带来丝丝暖意，在墙头看到迎春花的花蕾似乎也没那么令人惊讶了。</p><p>砖造的房屋和围墙，开着花的枝条，还有冬日的阳光。</p><p>路边的景色给人以微妙的重复感，反应过来的时候，格蕾才发现路上的行人正在减少。她忍不住回头看了看，这种感觉很微妙，难以察觉，但效果是绝对存在的。</p><p>“……是某种结界。”埃尔梅罗二世皱着眉嘀咕道，“不过并没有动用任何魔力，这是只诉诸人类心理的现代魔术性结界。原来如此，不愧是上代现代魔术科学部长。虽然本质上和我在Druid Street做的事是一样的，但还真是考虑周到的术式。”</p><p>格蕾眨眨眼，再一次忍不住远望了一下前方又回头看了看来路：“唔……什么意思？”</p><p>在回答之前，埃尔梅罗二世先从雪茄盒中取出雪茄，用火点燃。虽然是平日里经常会做的事情，但在闻到那个香气的瞬间，格蕾感觉头脑中的某个部分轻松了起来——不知何时她竟已如此疲惫了。</p><p>“以前在课上也讲过。总之就是感觉的问题。”埃尔梅罗二世叼着雪茄说道，进入讲解状态的他看起来比方才轻松了些许——这也是之前格蕾为什么会问他关于金属片的问题，本以为会让师父放松一些来着，“对魔术师也能起作用。因为没有使用魔力，所以就算是相当高位的魔术师也很难发觉。虽然反过来说等于存在被普通人类发现的可能，不过一般人往往不具备能特意进入这种心理性结界的知识。”</p><p>换句话说，就是只有师父这样特殊的魔术师才能发现吗，格蕾反复咀嚼师父的话，忽然意识到这其中好像有着什么刻意：哈特雷斯分明知道师父在调查他，还专门用这种结界，这会不会是……格蕾向开口，但看到师父严肃的神态时，她意识到自己所想到的，师父早就料到了。</p><p>几分钟之后，在被砖造建筑层层包围的小路尽头，金属片上的地址所指向的地点展露在她们面前。那是一座破旧的小木屋，谨慎地推开门，小屋里面乍一看无比平凡：脏兮兮的沙发、桌子和衣柜，早已停刊的八卦杂志杂乱地散落在地板上。但就在这些普通到透露着廉价气息的东西之间，通向地下的楼梯暴露在那里。</p><p>交换了一个眼神之后，格蕾与埃尔梅罗二世一起走了进去。</p><p>“提高警惕，格蕾，这里很有可能是个工房。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>楼梯很漫长，到底是它本身很漫长，还是有什么魔术在起作用呢？还有这空气中的酒香，是真实的，还是承载着什么防御的魔术？格蕾的神经绷紧着，石头楼梯本身就很光滑，上面还有多处磨损，稍有不慎可能就会踩空。</p><p>寂静中，埃尔梅罗二世忽然开口：“我渐渐有些明白了，之前的——那个想要重现亚瑟王的坟墓，是格蕾你的迷宫【Labyrinth】。</p><p>“那么这里，就是我的迷宫了。”</p><p>安静的空间里，格蕾听到师父的牙齿被用力咬合摩擦的声音。“哈特雷斯完全可以说是另一个我。”</p><p>讲解阿尔比恩的时候，师父说过，迷宫本来只有一条路，能够让人潜入自己的内侧。而在那尽头，会有怪物——另一个自己等在那里。虽然不是很懂，但格蕾大致能感觉出那是种介于魔术与哲学之间的概念。她没法完全理解，但有一点她很确定：</p><p>“师父才不会伤害自己的学生。”</p><p>“所以我才会这样想。”师父阴沉地说道，“我曾经想过，那种做法会不会更好。”</p><p>格蕾一惊，这完全是与师父本人的作风大相径庭的台词。然而，这句话却又能让人感到它确实是发自这个人内心的。在浓郁的酒香中，格蕾觉得有些恍惚。</p><p>“如果想让自己向上爬，本来根本没必要去教导学生。比起帮助他人的才能到达更加遥远的高处，是不是为了超越他们的才能而献上一切去努力才是我应该去做的事。我打从一开始就选错了路，现在是不是即便舍弃一切也应该回到正途……啊啊，本来我应该去培育的是维尔维特家的魔术，而为此我必须要取回魔术刻印。韦伯·维尔维特，如果你真的想作为一个魔术师昂首挺胸的话，那么现在舍弃你教师的面具，取回冰冷残酷的魔术师本质也还不晚。这样的幻听我不知道听过多少次。”</p><p>维尔维特家的魔术刻印……格蕾回想起梅尔文曾对她说过的什么，师父本身的家族的魔术刻印，作为抵押被放在梅尔文那里保管。维尔维特家的魔术刻印才堪堪形成一个框架，就像刚铺上画布的画板那样，等待着有人去刻画。并不身为魔术师的格蕾对于魔术刻印的概念并不深刻，但那是每个魔术师家族最最重要的东西这一点是肯定没有错的。</p><p>啊啊，在这种时候，自己该说什么，能说什么呢。格蕾在自己没意识到的情况下也咬住了牙。“……我不认为师父有做错什么选择。”</p><p>过道是阴暗的，格蕾看不清师父的神情。埃尔梅罗二世沉默了片刻，刚刚说了那么一大段话的他此时只简短地开口说了句“谢谢”。</p><p>但格蕾感觉得到师父并没有在敷衍，而这让她略微感觉好了一些。</p><p>楼梯到了尽头，师徒二人比上一次更加慎重地打开门。在门打开到一定程度的同时，格蕾就迅速钻了进去，准备着随时展开亚德，一边观察四周。</p><p>房间里一个人都没有，里面只摆放着几个酒桶，附近的地板上倒着些似乎刚打开没几天的酒瓶。在那后面，除了烧瓶和试管之外，还放着一些奇怪的器具。比如说以几何学扭曲着的金属天秤，银制的五芒星，有着七大行星设计的铃铛，明显不是现存生物的标本，毛茸茸的干制物等等东西。</p><p>“……难道是哈特雷斯的工房？”师父轻声说着，拿起雪茄。雪茄顶端的火焰瞬间剧烈地燃烧起来，照亮了深处的墙壁，由大量的纸张和丝线构筑起来的复杂形状出现在眼前。</p><p>半个月前，我在故乡也见过相同的东西：“A型图解……”</p><p>就在哈特雷斯曾经居住过的小屋里，他们曾发现同样用纸片和丝线连接成而的图形。通过解读上面的术式，师父最终解决了那个与阿特拉斯七大兵器相关的事件。</p><p>而这个A型图解的旁边，挂着一张羊皮纸的地图。地图描绘的似乎是倾斜着的伦敦，上面有一条仿佛能吞噬整个星球的巨龙正在向着更深的地方潜去。格蕾猜测着大概是象征着阿尔比恩的位置或之类的东西，但她不想开口打扰师父的思路，于是只是沉默着继续打量周遭的环境。</p><p>直到埃尔梅罗二世再次开口：“这次是故意的吧……要想不让我们发现的话，他应该有充分的时间来处理掉这些东西。</p><p>“……也就是说，是特意留在这里的。他这是在告诉我，能解开的话就解解看吧。”</p><p>那种感觉又来了，一切都太简单了的那种感觉。埃尔梅罗二世从怀中取出笔记本和钢笔，有那么一瞬间，他想扔下这工房里再显眼不过的线索落荒而逃。无论哈特雷斯留在这里的信息是什么，这个A型图解一旦被解读出来，就没法再被“不解读”了——虽然哈特雷斯的目的是这个谜题的中心，但埃尔梅罗二世的直觉在告诉他他并不真的想知道哈特雷斯的目的。</p><p>事到如今。</p><p>“格蕾你稍微等我一下。既然他留下了这么清晰的信息，解读应该要不了多少时间。”</p><p>格蕾点头，确认这里没有危险后，她安静地站在师父身后，看着他皱着眉演算的侧脸。这样的安静没有持续多久，埃尔梅罗二世一边演算一边自言自语着，这种时候格蕾总是会很用心地去听，尽管师父并非是要说给她听。</p><p>“这里写着的，尽是些封印指定的术式……有秘仪裁示局的纹章，不会错了。”</p><p>因为自己并不是魔术师，有太多魔术师的常识她不知道，多听听师父的自言自语，总能学到很多。</p><p>“唔，竟然是卫宫创造的术式么……！”</p><p>“您对这个名字有印象吗？”</p><p>“是第四次圣杯战争的参加者之一。”</p><p>“……唔。”</p><p>没想到会在这里听到“第四次圣杯战争”这个词，格蕾倒吸一口气，彻彻底底不知道自己能说什么了。倒是埃尔梅罗二世看起来没有太被影响，他继续着笔上的演算：“不管怎么说，就差一点儿了。主要术式本身和你故乡的那个非常相似。恐怕就是应用了那个术式吧，解读起来不是很困难。”</p><p>如他所言，比起之前那次，埃尔梅罗二世在仅仅数分钟之后，就停下了演算。但他脸上丝毫没有任何解开谜题的喜悦。</p><p>“怎么会……”</p><p>“师父？”格蕾能感觉到有什么不对了，因为师父握着钢笔的手正在发抖，细长的手指仿佛下一秒就会像玻璃一般碎裂，拿着文件的另一只手已经呈紧攥的模样，纸张在他手中起了皱。</p><p>“怎么会……为什么……为什么他要……”</p><p>格蕾觉得颈后发凉，如此绝望的师父是她从不曾见过的，或者说，她这辈子就没见过有任何人绝望到这个样子，就像是失去了父神恩惠的救世主一般。</p><p>“不……这点是明白的……哈特雷斯是……为了让我解开这个术式，才故意留下A型图解的……因为他知道，只要这样做我就不会再妨碍他。”</p><p>冰凉的感觉从后颈延展到后背，继而是全身。这里是地下因而较为阴凉，但此时此刻格蕾感觉到的冰冷绝对不是环境所造成的。“师父，到底怎么了。”连她自己的声音都听起来不像是她的了。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世看起来是那样地绝望而虚弱。格蕾知道自己的师父作为魔术师的实力并不强，但不管平时怎么说丧气话，师父也总有一颗挑战的心。在面对根本无法与之为敌的对手时，甚至会做出挑衅对方这种事情——就连他被Faker的宝具重伤晕倒的时候，都没有现在严重。</p><p>然而，只有现在。</p><p>“喂喂。你到底是咋啦！那个半吊子的脑子在魔术里泡太久，终于疯了吗？！”连亚德都不安了起来，破天荒地向埃尔梅罗二世搭话，语气甚至都没有平日里那么讥讽了。</p><p>即便如此，埃尔梅罗二世还是茫然地凝视着那些文件，然后喃喃自语般地开口：“这是……利用召唤对象，令真正目标的灵基成立的术式。没错，使用Faker赫费斯提翁*这一影子，通过这个现实来确立真正的英灵。这不是不可能的，完全有可能，我们都见过的。所以格蕾你的故乡才会分别仿造亚瑟王的肉体、精神和灵魂，想要重现真正的亚瑟王不是吗……”</p><p>对魔术知之甚少的格蕾，在此时也猜出了哈特雷斯的目的。她不想相信自己的猜测是真的，她忍不住张开嘴，下意识想要让师父能不要再说了，或者求他说出与她的猜想不同的结论。</p><p>事与愿违。</p><p>“哈特雷斯和Faker，想要召唤真正的英灵……</p><p>“征服王伊斯坎达尔。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*赫费斯提翁，马其顿贵族阿明托尔之子，因他是亚历山大大帝的亲密朋友而盛名于史。他是亚历山大的右辅大臣。在《埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》中，哈特雷斯使用二世曾在四战中用过的征服王的披风碎片召唤出了Faker赫费斯提翁（的妹妹）。故利用faker可以召唤出与faker有深远联系的伊斯坎达尔（此注释主要是以防有读者没有看过二世事件簿）<br/>*本章所有对话内容（双引号之内的内容）引用《冠位决议》原著里的对话内容，为了保持设定用语和人物对话情绪等的原著性。其他内容我尽我所能（以及本文剧情需要）重新进行了描写。翻译参考贴吧AntiTempest的翻译。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赶到据说是埃尔梅罗二世供职机构的时钟塔第十二科，现代魔术科斯拉附近的时候，麦格校长和戈德里克遇到了他们完全没料到的事件：</p><p>只见一架完全违背任何常理的、由骸骨之龙牵引着的战车，从空中向下猛冲，毫不犹豫地撞上他们的目的地，没给地面上的人一丝一毫反应的时间。戈德里克能感觉到巨大的魔力在空气中涌动，是从者，毫无疑问，而那样破坏力巨大的攻击则肯定是宝具。</p><p>对方似乎没有感觉到另一个从者的在场，而是消失在了其在地面上撞开的裂缝，这可以说是幸运吧。戈德里克与麦格校长对视了一下，戈德里克不由得感叹：“看来埃尔梅罗二世阁下所说的‘麻烦’，是真的很麻烦啊……我们最好隐蔽行事，你说呢？”</p><p>麦格校长亦是经历过大大小小众多战斗的女巫，她迅速反应过来，点点头给自己施加了幻身咒隐去了身形。戈德里克则灵子化，凭对麦格校长魔力的感知跟随在她身边。</p><p>“我们去探查一下情况，如果是非常紧张的局面，比如埃尔梅罗二世在与什么人战斗的话，我觉得我们作为局外人还是安静地离……”</p><p>戈德里克的话语忽然中断了，因为他远远地看到许多十几岁的孩子从那片区域的楼里有序但迅速地撤出，带头的是一个金发的男孩，边上还有几位年长者在看护和指挥。教育者的直觉令他立刻反应过来，这里是学校。</p><p>麦格校长也意识到了这一点，她犹豫着开口：“格兰芬多阁下，那些孩子……”</p><p>“……”戈德里克沉默了几秒，继而开口，语气沉着而带着些许怒意，“无论立场如何，攻击学校，将学习的孩子们置于危险之中，都是不可饶恕的罪行。我收回前言，我们要尝试在不暴露的情况下去帮助他们。”</p><p>“是，阁下。”麦格校长应道，年岁漫长如她，还是忍不住能以亲眼见到戈德里克·格兰芬多的这一面而深受触动。</p><p>两人谨慎而迅速地接近方才那辆战车消失的地方，不幸之中的万幸是被摧毁成瓦砾的区域似乎并无人使用。“这里原本有很强的魔术结界，”戈德里克轻声说，“攻击的人使用宝具可能是为了在短时间内摧毁这个结界，好在这里的人还来不及反应的时候去往结界保护着的什么地方。虽然我们对事态一无所知，但既然大胆地闹出这么大的动静，应该是为了什么盖棺定论性质的目的吧……有人！”</p><p>麦格校长反应迅速地停下脚步，谨慎地望向面前那栋勉强还能看出原来构造的的一半的建筑。只见一个衣着精致、最多十六岁的女孩，身边跟着一个年纪相仿的男孩，还有一个状若金属水银的物体，一道进入了建筑的大门。</p><p>“难道是想要逞英雄的孩子……！”麦格校长担忧。</p><p>戈德里克沉吟了一下，随后带着点犹疑开口：“那个女孩的气质很不一样，我不觉得她是这里的学生。而那个水银状的东西我能感觉到是很高级的魔术礼装，他们应该不是对自己能力毫无自觉的莽撞孩子。”戈德里克没有说出口的是，那个女孩的气质令他想起她那个年纪时的自己，这令他恍惚了一瞬。他短暂地闭了一下眼调整心情，继而开口：“我们跟过去吧。”</p><p>建筑内部七零八落，走进十步之后就昏暗得几乎看不清路。为了避免被前面的两个孩子发现，麦格校长索性使用了自己的阿尼马格斯形态，猫的夜视能力和矫健的运动能力正好很适合现在的需求。</p><p>“你刚才的推理，似乎Bingo了呢。”</p><p>不远处传来女孩的声音，像是确认了什么。麦格校长加快了速度，在一片昏暗中，勉强能看到女孩的背影和那反着光的水银物体，而那个男孩则全身被诡妙的青白色火炎包裹着，那火焰像是他盔甲似的，又在四肢部分延展出兽类的爪子。</p><p>“地下、地下、总是在地下。格蕾的故乡那会也是，总感觉自己变成老鼠了。”</p><p>……看来的确如戈德里克所说，这两个少年不是普通学生，像是清楚事态的人。麦格校长谨慎地让自己隐蔽在大厅的门框边他们的视觉死角里，虽然戈德里克已经有一会儿没有发出声音，但他应该也在附近。</p><p>少年忽然回头，笔直地看向麦格校长的方向。这吓了她一跳，分明她所在之处是死角，而自己刚刚也没有发出声音。</p><p>“怎么了，斯芬？”</p><p>“……那个方向，有什么味道。”少年抖动着鼻子。</p><p>正当麦格校长犹豫着要不要作为普通的猫混过去的时候，那个少年又开口了：“好像是猫……但又多了点什么。”</p><p>既然如此。麦格校长从藏身之地跳出来，顺着猫的本能跑向了远离大厅的方向。作为阿尼马格斯她很自信自己现在的样子是全然普通的一只猫，不会有任何人能有能力分辨出来她的女巫身份。</p><p>“啊，它动起来了，是猫吧。”少女的声音说。</p><p>“是错觉吗？”像是错失了猎物的猎犬一般，少年不甘地皱起眉头，但他把头扭了回去，“不过现在的重点果然还是面前这个洞。公主大人，我先走一步。”</p><p>说罢，那少年起身跃进那洞中，轻盈矫健几乎没有发出声响，像猫科动物一样。在远处观察的麦格校长不由得感觉到那少年所使用的魔术似乎与阿尼马格斯有微妙的相似之处。少女紧随其后也跳了下去，水银状的物体似乎是跟随着少女行动的，跟着落进了大厅里的洞中。</p><p>戈德里克在麦格校长身边显出身形，打手势示意往洞边去看看。</p><p>走近了后才发现，大厅里的那个洞，远不只是通到地下室那样简单。大理石的地板陷没下去，里面是望不到底的黑暗和寂静。刚刚那两个少年肯定不只是简单地跳了下去，若是没有魔法加成就跳下去绝对不是什么安全的举措。</p><p>戈德里克向麦格校长投去一个征求同意的眼神，但一时间麦格校长没理解他的意思——不过很快她便也不用理解了——戈德里克伸手捞起了猫咪抱在胸前，跳进了洞中。</p><p>着陆很稳。</p><p>这实在是非常奇怪，除非是这些魔术师对于地下室的设计与普通建筑有着不同的习惯，不然一栋楼的下面是不该有如此广阔的空间的。虽然非常昏暗，但麦格校长能敏锐地感觉到四周的地形——这里像是一个宽广的洞穴。</p><p>戈德里克并没有将阿尼马格斯化的麦格校长放在地上，而是抱着她远远地跟随着前面的两人。少女与少年似乎也在观察环境并小声地交流着。为了不被发现，戈德里克并没有开口，但麦格校长能模糊地看到他的神情从迷惑转为震惊。</p><p>“不不不！怎么说也不可能吧！”</p><p>前面的两人像是发现了什么，其中一人没忍住提高了音调让后方的戈德里克和麦格校长听到了。还并未太确定发生了什么的麦格校长猜测令那两人惊讶的点是否与令戈德里克露出震惊神情的点是一样的。</p><p>那两人控制音量又小声交谈了起来，正当麦格校长思考着自己要不要变回人形的时候，突然一股强大的魔力从洞的深处涌来，像是猛烈的涨潮。阴沉的洞内给人的压力顷刻间翻了倍，此时变回人形会不会被这浓重的魔力影响实在难说。</p><p>只见前面的少年身形一晃，包裹着他身体的白焰变得更明亮了。他将少女背到身上，以一种灵巧迅捷如豹的姿态，笃定地往某个方向深入了下去。</p><p>待那两人走远后，戈德里克开了口，轻声地说：“我很确定这里是阿尔比恩。如果你还记得我之前跟你说过的，‘霍格沃茨地下的魔法空间’的话，‘阿尔比恩’是魔术师们对它的称呼。阿尔比恩是时钟塔的基盘，就像它亦是霍格沃茨的基盘那样。”</p><p>麦格校长震惊，但那里……</p><p>“是的，这里是伦敦，霍格沃茨在苏格兰，但这种魔法空间是不能与物理空间相比的。长话短说，既然我们是从埃尔梅罗二世所负责的这个学部的所在地莫名其妙就进入了这个空间，我怀疑埃尔梅罗二世所遇到的麻烦，可能与我们要处理的问题，有千丝万缕的联系。不过目前我们还无法清楚他的立场。我们的优势大概是埃尔梅罗二世，乃至所有魔术师，都并不知道他们的阿尔比恩，其实也被我们所利用。”</p><p>信息量实在是太大了。麦格校长两天前才花了一整天理解消化戈德里克和萨拉查向她解释的“霍格沃茨的地下魔法空间是霍格沃茨的根基”、其与霍格沃茨千年来不变的校训“眠龙勿扰”的关系，还有目前霍格沃茨根基所面临的危机——这也是为什么她急迫却又语焉不详地去拜托埃尔梅罗二世监督召唤出罗伊娜·拉文克劳：来帮助分析调查戈德里克和萨拉查所发现的痕迹。而现在，她又要通过戈德里克的短短几句话理解梳理出埃尔梅罗二世在这一切里可能有的立场……</p><p>“你还是不要变回人形比较安全。”戈德里克继续说，打消了麦格校长开口的可能，“我们跟过去看看，靠近了之后我就把你放在地上了，因为我得灵体化保持隐蔽。在不清楚他们的矛盾和势力之前，除非万不得已，不然我们不要出手。”</p><p>麦格校长点了点头表示理解。与戈德里克·格兰芬多的相处虽然短暂，但她已经深切地体会到了这位霍格沃茨首任校长的深思熟虑和令人安心的能力，不难想象这样的资质和性格如何支撑着他带头建立起了霍格沃茨。</p><p>戈德里克抱着花斑猫往洞穴深处迅速追去。身为从者，他的速度和灵敏程度一点都不比方才使用了某种魔术强化的少年差，很快便赶上了。</p><p>那少年少女所在的地方，不光有他们，还有目测应该就是方才驾着战车毁掉了大半学舍的从者与其御主，但出乎戈德里克和麦格校长意料的是，还有另外一人。那女子正镇定自若地面对着那对主从说着什么。</p><p>“……恐怕灵墓阿尔比恩的坐标，并未由地上的人理版图（Texture）严格地决定。它会摇曳着，不规则地移动坐标。这个坐标变动，就好似现代科学的量子移动。因为无需依存于现实，反而能够出现在任何地点。原本处于地下数十千米的灵墓阿尔比恩的一部分地形，同时也能存在于邻近地表的地方。</p><p>“自阿尔比恩走散的泡泡消失又显现，显现又消失。这样诞生的泡泡联系着本体的阿尔比恩，经过一段时间就会消失，所以至今为止时钟塔的魔术师和秘骸解剖局的生还者都没有注意到。但是，身为现代魔术科元学部长的你是知道的。这样的泡泡，会出现于旧学舍的地下……如何？”</p><p>女子说着应该是魔术原理一类的分析，麦格校长无法完全理解，但听起来应该是在分析为何这个叫做阿尔比恩的地方可以从很多不同的地方抵达。</p><p>“嗯嗯，真是厉害，冠位人偶师。”</p><p>那位看起来是御主的人也显得颇为镇定，他的一头红色长发在战车带起的旋风中舞动着，甚是妖艳。看样子那两个隐蔽在阴影中的少年并未被发现。麦格校长并不确定已经灵体化了的戈德里克现在在哪里，但此时绝不宜轻举妄动。</p><p>交谈着的两人继续说着让偷听的人觉得云里雾里的内容，话题似乎是那个红发魔术师曾经的弟子，好像还有什么利益相关牵扯其中，而这位女魔术师则是被雇佣来调查的……不善于勾心斗角的麦格校长甚觉头大，完全猜不出个所以然。</p><p>不过很快局势就变得更加紧张了起来，随着那执着战车缰绳的从者发狠的一句“啊啊，让我试试现代的魔术师吧”，两者间的战斗一触即发。哪怕是使用不同的魔力体系的麦格校长，也能感受到这并不宽广的空间中顷刻流转起的庞大魔力。</p><p>令她感到惊讶的是，那位女魔术师所使用的，竟然是他们巫师也会学习使用的卢恩文字*——也就是霍格沃茨设为古魔文的那门课。这倒也给麦格校长了一个看懂魔术师所使用的魔力的机会：这位暗橙色头发的女魔术师虽然使用的是巫师看得懂的古魔文，但她那熟练而登峰造极的程度找遍全魔法界可能也难找出能在这方面与她相敌的人物。</p><p>但更让麦格校长后怕的，其实是那位从者的实力。虽然并不清楚她的身份是历史上哪位英雄豪杰，但她使用起魔术来那压倒性的优势，毋庸置疑地展露着她来自神代这一事实。</p><p>召唤出戈德里克、萨拉查还有罗伊娜之后，霍格沃茨的教职工们更多地惊讶于从者召唤系统可以重现历史人物，而几乎忘记了从者所拥有的超人的各种能力。几位四巨头也因为毫无必要而没有刻意展现自己的宝具和战斗能力。在这一刻，麦格校长才意识到从者召唤能带来多么超越普通巫师或魔术师战斗力的存在。</p><p>“无论是想法、还是战斗时的觉悟，都令人感叹。从术式的精巧程度而言，远在我之上。你是足以推荐给吾王的魔术师。”</p><p>那从者几乎可以称得上轻松地化解了女魔术师的一次次巧妙进攻，只因她所使用的神代魔法从本质上就比现代的魔法技高一筹。战斗使得那从者金银异色的眼睛散发出狂热的光芒，只见她举起手上的短剑，以华丽而有力的起跳砍向橙发的魔术师：</p><p>“——但是，太脆弱了！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*卢恩文字，亦称如尼文。苍崎橙子就是因为她复兴了卢恩魔术而被列为冠位。而霍格沃茨的古魔文所学习的也就是这个，赫敏有修这门课。背景设在英国的魔法相关故事是不可能绕得开这个的[笑]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“无论如何，在下都应该对你们的出手相助表示感谢。”</p><p>啊啊，当下这情况，哪怕是经验丰富的外交官可能也会觉得棘手且尴尬吧。戈德里克、麦格校长、莱妮丝、斯芬、苍崎橙子，还有刚赶到的埃尔梅罗二世和格蕾，七个人代表着相差甚远的利益群体，乃至魔术体系。此时此刻没有人知道该怎么开启话题。</p><p>总是戴着兜帽在外人面前沉默少言的少女在看到安然无恙的年轻女继承人时，竟然不顾周围还有其他人，紧紧地抱了上去。这倒是莫名令气氛不那么紧张了一些，趁着这个机会，埃尔梅罗二世开口道谢，既是对苍崎橙子，也是对戈德里克和麦格校长。</p><p>“我也得谢谢这对突然插手相助的主从呢，虽然当时的场面不至于真的丢了性命，但有他们胜算突然就大了很多。”橙色头发的女魔术师靠在一面快要倒塌的墙上，淡淡地说。</p><p>场面话说完了，尴尬且微妙的氛围又浮了上来。麦格校长和戈德里克出现在此时此地的理由，真是很难三句两句就解释清楚。麦格校长有些惴惴不安地望向戈德里克，现在的情况是他们两个巫师（如果不是一个巫师一个从者的话）深处一群魔术师之间，这样的差距本就足够令人感到不安了。</p><p>“见死不救不是我做得出来的事情。”戈德里克简短地说，他望向埃尔梅罗二世，开门见山，“请问方便私下谈一谈吗，是因为出了要紧的事情我们才来叨扰的。我们没有想插手魔术师的事务，只是没想到正好遇上这里被袭击，才本着不能见死不救的想法才出了手。”</p><p>“啊……请稍等。”埃尔梅罗二世也许应该对戈德里克的话半信半疑，但他此时看起来是那样直白地疲惫，像是被燃尽了的油灯一般，再没气力去思考什么尔虞我诈的可能。他没有立刻对戈德里克的提议作出回应，而是望向了苍崎橙子。</p><p>橙子从墙边走近，分了一部分心神打量着麦格校长和戈德里克，一边开口：“虽然是路过，但的确和你还有着伊泽路玛时的帐。来算账了。借你的那个还我吧。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世稍作停顿，从西装怀中取出了烟草盒子。在这诡异的氛围中，冠位魔术师取了一根烟，就着埃尔梅罗二世的火柴点燃。</p><p>“没想到你一直带着呀。”</p><p>“只是为不知何时的会面做好了准备……不，先前见到的姿态，果然还是例外的吧。”</p><p>苍崎橙子缓缓抽着烟，简短讲述了方才发生的事情。在场的人中最能讲清楚刚刚那紧张事态的，大概也就是她了。</p><p>“在你们旧校舍的地下……”橙子轻轻地用靴子的前端敲打着地面，“在那，有着灵墓阿尔比恩——已经关闭了。说是像彷徨的空间那也确实是像。是时间点紧凑、时间不规则的类型。特定到这个时期阿尔比恩不定空间的出现，哈特雷斯果然名不虚传。本打算让他一五一十全部招出来的，他却飞一般地逃到那边去了。真是的，让我做到那种份上，还能得胜而逃，这着棋真是厉害。</p><p>“无论如何，事已至此，要追上他只能使用那仅止四个的阿尔比昂正式入口。超出了现在的我的能力范畴。”说罢，女魔术师戴上了眼镜，一瞬间她像是换了个人似的，话语变得轻柔起来。</p><p>“那么，您打算怎么办？”像是道别之前的客套那样，苍崎橙子向埃尔梅罗二世抛出疑问。</p><p>“我……”埃尔梅罗二世手撑着额头，无力地摇晃着脑袋，疲惫感在他的身上进一步显露，“我不知道。”</p><p>苍崎橙子看着几近绝望崩溃的埃尔梅罗二世片刻，她的目光短暂地投向麦格校长和戈德里克，似乎是在思考埃尔梅罗二世的状态是否与这对神秘的主从有关。最后她还是开了口询问：“看到什么了？”</p><p>“……作为方才的回礼，应该告诉您吧。”埃尔梅罗二世看了看苍崎橙子，又看了看两位巫师的方向，像是犹豫了片刻是否该在这两人在场的情况下说出她接下来要说的话，但最后他放弃了在意——就像濒死之人不再会在意任何事情那样——语气平淡地说，“刚刚与内弟子去了哈特雷斯的工房，发现他在使用卫宫的术式。您大概也听说过，那座设施也在灵墓阿尔比恩里。简而言之，他想要将Faker作为触媒召唤伊斯坎达尔。”</p><p>苍崎橙子抽尽了最后一口烟，带着淡紫色的烟在不甚清明的伦敦天际下漂浮着，“那么，就您所导出的答案，便会有所欠缺。想来您自己也是知道的。亦即，哈特雷斯召唤出伊斯坎达尔又想做什么？”</p><p>烟雾散去，埃尔梅罗才迟缓地作出回答：“是的……”</p><p>“已经不打算去追哈特雷斯了吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>橙子丢下烟头，踩灭，收好手提箱。“我还有一件事要告诉你……秘骸解刨局出现的尸体，稍微再注意一点比较好。”说罢，这冠位魔术师便头也不回地离开了，脸上并没有怜悯或者蔑视的样子，亦没再多看麦格校长和戈德里克一眼。</p><p>方才埃尔梅罗二世告诉苍崎橙子的那些事情，想必就是他告假离开霍格沃茨的目的，但麦格校长怎么听都无法想出个所以然。不了解前因后果根本无法听懂这些魔术师在说什么，只能大概理解到那个已经下潜入阿尔比恩的红色长发魔术师也想要召唤什么从者的样子，而四巨头在霍格沃茨地下发现的魔术师的痕迹，大概就是刚才的对话中被提到的……“卫宫的术式”？</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世目送着苍崎橙子离开后，将视线投向了麦格校长和戈德里克。他眼中的疲惫和破碎甚至到了令麦格校长有些不知所措的程度——哪怕并不真的认识这个人，都有了试着安慰他一下的念头。</p><p>“抱歉，让你们在边上等了这么久。”埃尔梅罗二世勉强露出一个表达歉意的微笑，他的内弟子在他身边担忧地望着他，“是霍格沃茨的英灵召唤系统出了什么问题吗？我现在……”他自嘲地轻笑了一声，“我现在没什么事了，交代一下这里的重建我就能跟你们一起回去。”</p><p>麦格校长欲言又止。苍崎橙子与埃尔梅罗二世的对话中的那些信息碎片，似乎可以拼到霍格沃茨这边正在苦恼的拼图里，但这么短的时间内，麦格校长还没能弄清那些碎片该以怎样的姿势拼进这幅拼图中。</p><p>但戈德里克似乎已经得到了答案，他带着自信的微笑说：“很高兴您愿意跟我们回霍格沃茨，但在此之前我们需要先谈一谈，我相信在那之后，您会比现在更愿意回到霍格沃茨的。”</p><p>此话一出，在场的所有人都或多或少露出了奇怪的神情或声音。埃尔梅罗二世迷惑地眯起眼睛，但他没有出言质疑，而是让斯芬和莱妮丝去医务室检查一下身体，然后便示意麦格校长和戈德里克跟自己来。</p><p>“格蕾在场没有关系吧？”他一边走一边问，“毕竟她也是去过霍格沃茨的人。”</p><p>“没有关系。”戈德里克依旧微笑着，麦格校长并不怎么能猜透他的想法，只能料到戈德里克是要跟埃尔梅罗二世说明霍格沃茨遇到的问题。</p><p>两人跟着埃尔梅罗二世来到了应该是他办公室的房间里。办公室的主人关上房门，说：“这里没有别人能听到我们的对话，两位可以放心。”</p><p>戈德里克点点头，并没有在沙发上坐下便开口：“从霍格沃茨可以到达阿尔比恩。”</p><p>这简短直白，只有六个单词的句子，瞬间让也还没坐下的埃尔梅罗二世站不稳似的身子大幅晃动了一下，扶住办公桌才得以稳住重心。虽然格蕾反应很快地伸手扶住了师父的另一边，但这女孩似乎也被戈德里克的话所震惊到，一时间都没顾得上维持她平日的垂头姿势，怔怔地望向戈德里克。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世迅速地调整了一下神态：“抱歉，我失态了。您自己大概也明白您这句话的份量。”</p><p>“从方才的所见所闻，我推测出你们所遇到的事件是比较紧迫的，所以我也就尽可能直白简洁了。”戈德里克的语气十分镇定而自信，“长话短说，你们魔术师肯定也清楚你们称作阿尔比恩的那个地方的性质，更不用说片刻之前还有一个通道就在你们的旧学舍，所以霍格沃茨的地下有通向那里的渠道也没那么出人意料吧？</p><p>“不过呢，魔法界并不叫那个地方阿尔比恩——事实上我们并没有给那个地方一个名字。对于魔法界来说，神秘离我们没有那么远，故没有专门寻找神秘或追求根源的必要……但如果能在不伤害到霍格沃茨的情况下对您有所帮助的话，我作为霍格沃茨创始人，愿意为您带路。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的表情比起方才打照面的时候，少了一点外露的绝望，但那可能只是因为他进行了表情控制。支持这个猜测的原因，是他在听到戈德里克给出的新的可能性后，表情并没有任何变化，丝毫不像是绝望了的人重获一丝希望的样子。</p><p>“……您能主动提出这样的帮助，真的十分感谢。”</p><p>长发的魔术师轻声说，语气里不见一丝惊喜。到这个份上，戈德里克不由得显露出一丝担忧，面前这个魔术师正在承担的苦痛，似乎比戈德里克所以为的还要深重地多。</p><p>“真的，真的十分感谢。”埃尔梅罗二世又重复了一遍感谢的话，“但……原本想要去阿尔比恩的理由已经被打破了，所以有没有去那里的途径也就没那么重要了。”</p><p>戈德里克沉默了片刻，正当麦格校长在思量着自己是不是应该说点什么的时候，他再度开了口：“因为有您，我和我的挚友才得以在这个年代，和平地出现在我深爱的学校，故有些在意您所遇到的麻烦并想力所能及提供帮助。当然，我承认我有一些私心，毕竟是发生在霍格沃茨地下的事态，放任不管也许会对霍格沃茨有什么损害。不过说到头，这是您的私事，我们不甚了解，如果您决定不再跟进，我们自然尊重您的选择。”</p><p>说罢，金发的Ruler挪开视线，像是在犹豫着什么。“原谅我的逾矩，就当我多管闲事吧……我没少被说多管闲事哈哈。我并不真的认识您，但我有感觉到您是有强烈意志和信念的人，那么能让您如此心烦意乱的，也就只会是您信念的源泉了。”</p><p>黑发魔术师倒抽了一口气。</p><p>“信念和理想，都完完全全是个人的。无论别人怎么看待，无论信仰的来源是否被动摇，你的信念永远是你的信念。但行好事，莫问前程。”说着，戈德里克轻笑了一下，“当然，我完全是在不明情况地瞎说一气，您也可以当作是个过于理想主义的从者在令人厌烦地说教。我与麦格校长会在伦敦待到明天，如果您在那之前改主意了的话，随时联系我们。”</p><p>麦格校长一边拿出离开霍格沃茨之前带上的双面镜一边暗暗惊讶于戈德里克对此的准备。埃尔梅罗二世表情空白地接过双面镜，听了麦格校长对使用方式的解说——</p><p>出人意料地与之前莱妮丝用月灵髓液做的通讯工具类似呢。埃尔梅罗二世此时能做出的反应只有这个了。</p><p>送走了霍格沃茨的来客，埃尔梅罗二世走到办公桌后坐下。格蕾沉默而迅速地为师父泡了杯茶，将茶杯送到师父面前的时候她在脑内疯狂地思考自己能说什么。能对几小时之前刚得知哈特雷斯是要召唤伊斯坎达尔的师父说什么呢？</p><p>……分明她自己也是想让师父与那个人再见一面的。</p><p>就在格蕾还在师父的桌边犹犹豫豫的时候，办公室的门突然被敲响了。莱妮丝推门进来，告知了经历过剧烈战斗的斯芬的身体状况，以及整个现代魔术科教职工和学生的现状。少女镇定而干练。看着莱妮丝的格蕾有一瞬间羞愧于自己如今的不知所措。</p><p>交代完现代魔术科的现状之后，莱妮丝拿出了一枚硬币似的东西：“跟哈特雷斯交战之后在地上发现的，也许会对弄清楚他的动机有用处。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世打起精神望向那看上去历经风雨的硬币，一丝疑惑从他的脸上掠过。</p><p>“斯达特金币……这是，伊斯坎达尔的，但为什么……”</p><p>可能是因为兄长看起来过于有气无力，莱妮丝双手叉腰站在桌前：“所以你们在哈特雷斯的工房里看到的真的有那么严重，嗯？兄长你现在的死样子可是我这么多年来都没能达成的啊。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世看着自己那总是以他的痛苦为乐的义妹，突然露出了这半天来第一个生动的表情：他苦笑了一下。</p><p>“是真的，哈特雷斯要利用Faker的缘召唤伊斯坎达尔。他清楚伊斯坎达尔对我意味着什么，所以故意让我那么轻易就进了他的工房，解了他的术式。”</p><p>“为什么，哈特雷斯总不可能是为了打击你所以要召唤伊斯坎达尔吧？”</p><p>痛苦地将脸埋进双手之间，埃尔梅罗二世气若游丝地回答：“不……应该只是因为我拥有圣遗物，伊斯坎达尔是附带。但已经成功召唤出Faker的他为什么一定要再进一步召唤伊斯坎达尔，这我还无法解开，一定是有什么原因使得他必须要利用卫宫的术式，大费周折不惜闹出这么大动静潜入阿尔比恩。</p><p>“但无论如何，一切都快结束了……敢弄出这么大动静，只能说明他的计划已经基本完成，就算现在时钟塔开始重视这个问题，也赶不上阻止他了。更不用说后天就要召开冠位决议，这个时机绝对也是有原因的。”</p><p>“那么你呢？”莱妮丝直白地问。</p><p>“我……”埃尔梅罗二世失神地低头看着桌面，单音节被拉得毫无必要地长。</p><p>“我不知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……你说，师傅能振作起来吗。”</p><p>坐在师父办公室外走廊上的格蕾轻声地问永远随身的亚德。</p><p>“嘿嘿，通常来说是不行的咯。”亚德粗粝的声音传出，打破了走廊里的寂静，“那种事情，抽泣个一年才是正常的，毕竟心灵支柱以最糟糕的形式反转过来了。那家伙，已经没有处理这件事的精神力了不是吗。”</p><p>格蕾闻言，再度陷入了沉默。</p><p>昨天莱妮丝来了解了情况之后，自己就也随着莱妮丝离开的脚步被请出了师父的办公室，于是就这样不知所措地在走廊上呆坐着。如果不是弗拉特和斯芬来过并给她带了点吃的，她可能甚至会犯低血糖。</p><p>她不知道自己还能做什么，近在咫尺的师父的房间，宛如处于数千千米的彼方。但她是如此想要为师父做点什么，因为自己是那个师父发现哈特雷斯要召唤伊斯坎达尔那个瞬间见证了师父瞬间的崩溃的人啊。</p><p>……哪怕有被拒绝、被觉得多嘴的可能性，格蕾都还是无法就这么对师父不管不顾。因为久坐，她的脚脚已经麻了，但是，继续坐着更为恐怖。冠位决议就在明天深夜了，就算自己完全不知道这一切的个中因缘，格蕾还是觉得那个时间仿若一个定时炸弹，而这师父必须要在那之前作出什么反应才行。</p><p>敲了敲门。</p><p>门内没有回答，但也没有说不准进来的声音。</p><p>于是格蕾深呼吸，转动了门把手。</p><p>映入眼帘的是深深地陷进沙发里的师父，像是突然老了几十岁般——纵是得了致死的病也不会这样。埃尔梅罗二世仿佛被夺去了除了肉身之外的一切存在意义。他就那么坐着，对格蕾的到来毫无反应，偶尔会将视线转向窗外，观察复兴工程的进度。</p><p>“师父……”</p><p>比起昨天的自己，格蕾毫无长进，她依旧不知道自己该说什么，能说什么，只是呆站着。</p><p>“真的没想到啊，那两个霍格沃茨的人，那么主动地就提出了帮助。”埃尔梅罗二世突然开口，说着无关紧要的话题，“真奇怪，为什么我总是会在这里那里得到亟需的帮助呢？”</p><p>格蕾还没能回答，办公室的门就又被敲响了。</p><p>来者是夏尔丹翁。老者带着后辈特有的那种微笑望着埃尔梅罗二世和格蕾：“刚才从窗户里，看到了你的门生在房间里……</p><p>“施工姑且还算顺利地进行着。如你所指示的，请求诺利吉卿的援助，他爽快地答应了。被破坏了的旧学舍，毕竟也一直没使用过……有关地下，张开了避人的结界，交给能信用的人物去处理了。话虽如此，现在看到的还不过是单纯的地面。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世颔首，语气不带任何特别的感情：“您的关照，实为惶恐。”</p><p>夏尔丹翁交代完之后并没有立即离开，而是继续打量着这位年轻的学部长。“真是太好了……你让你的门生进房间这件事哦。若非如此，我也不能这样进来吧……嗯，实际上我甚至觉得没有任何人能进这房间了。但只有她，你并未拒绝。我在感谢着你培养出的这种关系。”</p><p>随着老者的话，格蕾的心跳加速起来。自己作为师父的弟子，才一年不到，终究不觉得自己是这么重大的存在。但夏尔丹翁的声音像是有令人安心的魔力似的，溶化得如此温柔，甚至令人想要哭泣。格蕾那不知自己说什么的焦虑似乎也减轻了一些。</p><p>在格蕾略微走神的时间里，夏尔丹翁拿出了一封信递交给埃尔梅罗二世。这封来自阿特拉姆·加里阿斯塔的信是几天前到的，因为内容重要所以并未交给政法科转交。</p><p>阿特拉姆·加里阿斯塔，代替埃尔梅罗二世参加第五次圣杯战争，并已客死极东之地的魔术师。与这位颇为自傲的魔术师的缘结于双貌塔伊泽路玛事件，那会儿这位魔术师与埃尔梅罗二世还有弗拉特他们的战斗还刻在格蕾的记忆中。</p><p>他寄来的是一张光盘。这本并不是魔术师们熟悉的东西，但埃尔梅罗二世作为新世代的代表性魔术师自然还算是了解这些的。</p><p>光盘里是简短的视频，黑肤的魔术师随口谈着第五次圣杯战争的开始，并说这光碟若是送到了埃尔梅罗二世的手上，那也就意味着自己已经战死在日本。</p><p>“……在那伊泽路玛，和你的战斗还是相当愉快的。那么作为贵族，自然应当送出谢礼……希望你能收下。小小谢礼。别的君主暂且不谈，对作为世上最差劲君主的你而言，应该还是能派到点用场的。”</p><p>影像就这样结束了，埃尔梅罗二世和格蕾的视线不约而同地再次落到作为光碟包装的信封上。信封里面再没有其它东西，于是埃尔梅罗二世拿起信封，试着注入了魔力。</p><p>“这是……他是怎么知道的？！”</p><p>信封上显露出了寥寥几行地址。</p><p>格蕾还没来得及好奇这地址意味着什么，办公室的门就又被敲响了。</p><p>……自从她鼓起勇气走近师父的办公室后，这里就忽然热闹起来了，像是回到了常态似的呢。格蕾暗暗地想，心情不由得轻松了些许。</p><p>来者又是夏尔丹翁，但这次他是为了给某位尊贵的客人带路。“诶呀。那个。虽然说了那种话，但又有来客了。理应由我来接待的，但对方说除你之外的人都不成体统……”</p><p>“埃尔梅罗二世近来可是大忙人，都不知道去了哪里。好不容易终于听说回了斯拉的办公室，难不成还不让我见？”</p><p>露维娅格丽塔·爱德菲尔特，以较之方才录像中的阿特拉姆傲慢数倍的眼神，注视着这边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>爱德菲尔特家的继承人自几个月前剥离城事件后就有放话说要师父当她的导师，几个月间亦来现代魔术科旁听了很多课程，但此回拜访，她却先与埃尔梅罗二世谈了不少冠位决议的事情。</p><p>“自然，爱德菲尔特是谁人都无法否定的名家，但跟时钟塔的贵族们几乎没有往来。虽然属于民主主义，但也不会被谁强迫。虽说不觉得魔术协会的阶位有多么重要，但那个会议毫无疑问将左右魔术世界，那么我们爱德菲尔特不可能不会加以关注。”</p><p>少女顿了顿，啜了一口红茶：“这一次稍稍有些惹人怀疑的点……由民主主义提出冠位决议，这不合乎道理。只要事关冠位决议，时钟塔的民主主义派是总会缺乏定胜负的手段的。这种显而易见的事情，想必埃尔梅罗二世您也清楚吧。”</p><p>“……没错。”师傅不得已地承认道，但表情却显得兴致缺缺，“贵族主义几乎控制着十二贵族的一半。若非是有什么胜券在握的理由，民主主义不可能回主动提出要进行冠位决议。”</p><p>“是的，如果我的导师连这种事情都看不清楚的话，我大概也没必要找你作我的导师了。”露维娅露出一个微笑，那种会令人清晰地意识到她是来自有着“世上最优美的鬣狗”之称的爱德菲尔特家，“但现在，我来找你并不光是为了闲聊的。”说着，她拿过手边的提包，并自其内侧，递出了小小的盒子。</p><p>乌木做成的盒子被宝石装饰着，每一枚宝石都散发着不可思议的光辉。格蕾下意识觉得这盒子上定是加持了什么魔法，以保护着盒子里的东西。</p><p>“这个，请当做是讲课费用。”</p><p>“现代魔术科的讲师是尽可能不收取个人讲课费的。”埃尔梅罗二世平静地说。</p><p>“这次的应当是例外。请看。”</p><p>在露维娅的执意催促下，埃尔梅罗二世才打开了盒子。</p><p>然后他僵在了那里，扶着盒盖的手微微颤抖着。“你为什么……会有这个。”</p><p>像是得到了令其满意的反应似的，露维亚交叉双腿靠向沙发靠背。“爱德菲尔特也参加过第三次圣杯战争，但却没能成为赢家。故那段历史被视作有损名誉，没有对外公开……这个原因就足够了吧。还请随心使用。自然，我也期待着作为导师的您哦。”说罢，不给面前的人从震惊中反应过来的时间，她飒爽地起身。</p><p>“您以前说过，爱德菲尔特的宝石魔术其本质，并非夸耀价值，而在于令价值流通一事。”</p><p>啊，格蕾的记忆浮现。那时在那剥离城阿德拉时，师父的助言——那也是她想让师父当她的导师的契机。魔术能力并不优秀的师父，却似乎总能看透其他魔术师的动机和本质。这大概也是师父能成为如此优秀的老师和讲师的原因吧。</p><p>“正是如此。藉此讲课费，我的价值流通了。收下这价值的您的回答，我可要好好看清楚。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的视线仍落在那小盒子中。“还没放弃让我当导师一事吗……”</p><p>“至今为止，我还没放弃过什么事情，所以不知道该怎么放弃。”留下这样的话后，金发的少女利落地离开了办公室。跟随着露维娅，仆从克劳行了一礼后退去了，只留一对师徒在房间里。</p><p>格蕾看不懂阿特拉姆留在信封里那地址的意义，但她惊讶地发现自己认得露维亚留下的盒子中的东西。</p><p>……但她想不通，怎么都想不通这些人留给师父的这些东西的意义何在。唯一清楚的，是那种想让师父走出阴霾的心情，那种觉得师父应该接受霍格沃茨帮助的直觉。</p><p>“师父……”</p><p>被呼唤的人僵硬地坐在会客的沙发里，一手拿着阿特拉姆的信封，一边深深地望着宝石装饰的木盒。就这样不知道过去了多久，才震动声带发出声音：“我，还是没法，想去阻止哈特雷斯。我的悲愿，无论如何都会和他重叠，纵是不以我所期望的形式，但我完全找不到拼死阻止他的理由……</p><p>“然而，却是这样。”</p><p>视线仍落在宝石盒子与信封上，埃尔梅罗二世的声音终于带上了点感情，但那绝非是看到希望的喜悦，更像是被死神扼住了喉咙的人发出的绝望气音。“在过去的圣杯战争时，也是这样。</p><p>“我只是因为幸运，因为最糟糕的幸运，才得以自那战斗中生还。明明是根本没打算生还的……”</p><p>格蕾一惊。</p><p>“没打算……生还？”</p><p>一想到师父有可能根本就不会出现在自己的生命中，带着自己离开布拉克莫亚，格蕾突然就觉得自己仿佛也被扼住了似的。怎么会……难得地从圣杯战争中生还了的师父……</p><p>“吾王的命令。——活下去。啊啊，所以我才这么做了！无论何般难堪、无论何般悲惨，我都拼命地活下来了！步诸世界！回到这个时钟塔！啊啊！明知自己没有那个器量却还是买取了埃尔梅罗教室！甚至给自己套上了君主这一超出能力范畴的锁链！”</p><p>像是濒死之人最后的爆发，埃尔梅罗二世的叫喊声几乎令办公室震动。</p><p>“而今，又一次，因单纯的幸运，而被给予了选择。霍格沃茨的从者，曾经敌对的阿特拉姆，阴错阳差起了想让我当导师的想法的露维亚……何来如此多的机缘巧合和幸运呢？！”</p><p>爆发的气力忽然消失。话语再度转为无力的呻吟，埃尔梅罗二世垂着头，手中的信封因为被施加了力道而开始变形。</p><p>幸运……</p><p>幸运？！</p><p>格蕾的心跳加速，血液冲上大脑和面颊的感觉像是火烧。哪是幸运？！师父，师父分明是因为……</p><p>“虽说我不懂……啊啊，真、真是乱七八糟的……！师傅你个不明事理的人、懒虫、就会玩游戏、发生事件只会在快要死时才冲过来、就会说魔术云云、明明那么弱却总是跟别的魔术师吵架！”</p><p>开始口不择言，完全不知道自己在说什么了。</p><p>“但是……</p><p>“……但是，我……师父仅凭幸运……单单仅凭幸运，便被给予了什么，我绝不这么认为。</p><p>“……不管是霍格沃茨的从者、阿特拉姆先生还是露维娅小姐……正因为是师父，他们才会交给你那些的。正因为有着至今为止的相遇……有交织过的时间，正因为是师父和他们，正因为这些，他们才会把东西托付给您……把它们用幸运来解释，这是，绝对不行的！”</p><p>这样子的爆发，格蕾自己都说不清是哪来的勇气支撑着自己。非要说的话，应该是被师父说自己“幸运”触发了吧。这样的师父，竟然觉得自己的一切成就和机遇，都是因为幸运？</p><p>……不可以，不可以。哪怕因为自己任性的话语，会被师父责骂，被师父赶出这里，也一定要说出自己的心声。哪怕自己的心声可能不值一提，也要说出口。</p><p>低垂着头做好了被师父赶出办公室的心理准备的格蕾，被轻轻搭在她肩上的手吓了一跳。</p><p>“如你所言，lady。”</p><p>“师父？”</p><p>格蕾几乎要屏住呼吸。埃尔梅罗二世的声音那么轻，但重要的是，不那么破碎了。</p><p>“真是的，太不成熟了。什么都没有变……我忘却了，明明是那样下过决心的。”</p><p>有着深深眉间皱纹的魔术师对着他的弟子露出一个苦笑，然后便走向办公桌，拿起了麦格校长昨天留给他的双面镜。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*本节部分对话内容（双引号之内的内容）引用了《冠位决议》原著里的对话内容，主要是为了保持设定用语和人物对话情绪等的原著性（从而显得与我自己的文风有些出入，非常抱歉）。剧情内容有所精简，对格蕾心情的描述在忠于原著的基础上加了个人的理解和阐释。虽然三田老师写得乱七八糟，但格蕾这段心情是我非常喜欢的一段。翻译参考贴吧AntiTempest的翻译。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“为什么你们两个会在这里？！”</p><p>能让埃尔梅罗二世如此这般抓狂的，也就只有埃尔梅罗教室双璧了。</p><p>在斯拉边的一条小路路边等待麦格校长和戈德里克前来汇合的时候，埃尔梅罗二世发现了躲在转角的两个鬼鬼祟祟的金发男孩，瞬间抓狂了。往好的方面看，这大概能代表了他某种程度上恢复了常态吧。</p><p>“啊，被发现了呢！”</p><p>“如果不是你突然说什么是不是应该带上游戏机以防无聊，我们怎么可能会被发现！”</p><p>大大咧咧的弗拉特，还有总是在与其争吵的斯芬，令有些紧绷的空气莫名轻松了些许。两个堪称天才的少年走到老师面前，丝毫不见被抓包的羞愧。</p><p>“我再问一次，你们两个为什么会在这里？现在可是深夜！”</p><p>“因为听说老师您要去打恶龙！这样标准的DnD*冒险，我怎么能够错过呢。再说了，要组队打恶龙的话，光是老师和格蕾亲，很明显是不够的吧！职业分配是怎么分的呢……唔！”</p><p>斯芬上前半步，捂住了弗拉特喋喋不休的嘴巴。“经历斯拉被袭击一事，加之事后听到的您与冠位人偶师的对话，还有莱妮丝来看望时分享的信息，大致推测出老师正面临艰难的事件，于是想要出一份力。”</p><p>有着认真属性的少年，总是这样一副真诚而负责的样子。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世叹了口气，虽然脸色是不耐烦，但眼神却是柔和的。“这次的事件基本上是我个人的私事，而且有很大的危险，再让你们牵扯其中未免过于不恰当。”</p><p>“我们并不……”斯芬急急地想要反驳，却一时间想不到什么理由似的。他的眼神落到格蕾的身上，但这次不同与以往他望向格蕾的眼神，这倒令后者有些小惊讶。“格蕾亲亲因为是老师的弟子所以可以跟去么。”</p><p>“啊……”埃尔梅罗二世揉了揉眉心，“可以这么理解吧，弟子与学生，还是不太一样的。但如果不是万不得已，我甚至也不想让格蕾牵扯其中，毕竟这是我应该自己面对的问题。”</p><p>“唔！这是什么理由嘛！”弗拉特趁着斯芬组织语言的时候，挣脱了出来，“我和路·希安君的人生历程不也是我们自己应该面对的问题，但老师却在其中扮演了远不止递送线索的npc这样的角色！非要打个比方的话呢……ff14的奥尔什方吧！或者魔戒里甘道夫那样的角色！再说了，我家本来就没觉得我有什么希望，所以能有什么差嘛！”</p><p>大概是由于弗拉特的发言过于脱线，在场的另外三个人一时间都没能立刻作出回应。甚至斯芬都没有说那句他已经说了成百上千次的“不要喊我路·希安！”伦敦深夜的凉风吹起埃尔梅罗二世的长发，也吹散了这个魔术师轻轻的叹息。</p><p>“是怎么做到的呢，我……”</p><p>于是，当麦格校长和戈德里克按约定抵达见面地点时，发现他们还要多带两个孩子去霍格沃茨。</p><p>“哇——哦——！”弗拉特看到戈德里克的瞬间突然双眼发亮，“这位从者先生，你散发着骑士的气息！这样的组队才是科学的嘛！霍格沃茨原来是这么有趣的地方吗？格蕾亲你竟然都没跟我们说过。”</p><p>“我……”格蕾眨眨眼，骑士？格兰芬多阁下分明是巫师来着？</p><p>戈德里克一愣，随即大笑起来。他顺手揉了揉弗拉特的脑袋：“好小子，你是怎么看出来的？还是你有看人的天赋？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世轻轻咳嗽了一下：“弗拉特在解咒，乃至看透事物本质上颇有天赋。”</p><p>“虽然不像路·希安君的能力那样适用于战斗，但我自觉很适合当游侠呢！不，游侠好像也要打架，啊啊真是苦手呢……这位看起来就很德高望重阅历丰富的女士适合当法师，而格蕾亲也是战士呢，不过又有点德鲁伊的感觉。老师的话，就只能是吟游诗人了哈哈。”</p><p>“不要叫我路·希安！而且弗拉特你说得不准确，这位从者先生其实是圣武士。”</p><p>“哦——？真不愧是路希安君，你闻出来什么了吗？”</p><p>“你们两个，消停一点啊！”埃尔梅罗二世再次揉起了眉心，“非常抱歉，麦格校长，格兰芬多阁下，这是鄙人的两位得意门生，弗拉特·埃斯卡尔德斯和斯芬·古拉雪特。他们计划之外地想要一起进入阿尔比恩，为在灵墓中下潜提供战力。”</p><p>麦格校长面露难色，大概是因为弗拉特的发言习惯给了她“这个少年并不那么了解事态的严重性”的印象。埃尔梅罗二世注意到了这一点，觉得自己的胃更疼了——他的胃本来就因为从昨天开始没怎么好好吃饭而在轻微绞痛。</p><p>正当埃尔梅罗二世思考着他是该解释这两位看起来不省心的少年其实拥有着同龄魔术师难以企及的水平，还是应该趁机再次试着劝退这两个孩子的时候，戈德里克开了口，带着怀念的笑意：“你们俩让我想起了我曾经的学生呢……</p><p>“埃尔梅罗二世阁下，您一定是一位好老师。”</p><p>戈德里克转变话题的速度太快，以至于被夸的那个人下意识瞪大了眼睛。霍格沃茨第一任校长摆了摆手：“就当是教育者对教育者的直觉吧，我知道你并不想让那两个孩子一起去。”</p><p>这是格蕾第二次因为戈德里克的话惊讶到顾不得维持她平日的垂头姿势了。这位从者，是怎么从与师父短短的相处时间中看出来这些的？难道是因为他是Ruler职阶么？</p><p>“我见过太多十几岁的孩子，我能看得清当他们说自己想要参与冒险时对自己的能力是否有个清楚的认识。”戈德里克看着两个金发少年，“我能感觉到你们对此很清楚，那么应允你们的参加才是最尊重你们的做法。我相信埃尔梅罗二世阁下也是这么想的。”</p><p>麦格校望着那两个意气风发的男孩，一时间恍惚回想起刚过去几个月的霍格沃茨大战中那些留下来参与战斗的小巫师们。那样的残酷和痛苦却像是已经过去很久很久了，但那些在战斗中离开了他们的少年少女却像是昨天还在自己的变形术课堂上一样。于是她忍不住开口，哪怕那两个孩子并不是她的学生：</p><p>“请一路小心，年轻的先生们。”</p><p>通过门钥匙回到霍格莫德，再从那里回到霍格沃茨之后，哪怕已是凌晨，但一行人并没有休息，而是直接来到了校长室。埃尔梅罗二世站定之后便开口：“既然接受贵校的协助，且贵校也有可能受灵墓阿尔比恩影响，那鄙人还是将现有的推测交代清楚才比较好。虽然对这个推测有一定程度的自信，但终究没有离开假说领域，希望各位海涵。”</p><p>戈德里克抬手：“阁下请稍等，我的两位朋友也在赶来的路上。他们昨天进行了下潜，对某些觉得有异变的地方进行了调查，也许可以互通有无。”</p><p>话音刚落，萨拉查和罗伊娜就实体化出现在了校长室。弗拉特不顾场合兴奋地评价两位新加入的从者“都是法师系的呢！”令两位新加入的四巨头忍俊不禁。戈德里克也笑了：“哈哈我就知道你们也会觉得他像阿伦的。”</p><p>萨拉查保持着淡淡的微笑摇了摇头：“真抱歉，我们太怀旧了。而且这分明是严肃的场合。这两位是？”</p><p>“我的学生。”埃尔梅罗二世轻轻叹了口气。弗拉特的脱线永远不看场合。“弗拉特·埃斯卡尔德斯和斯芬·古拉雪特，分别擅长于解构和兽性魔术。非常感谢你们的加入，斯莱特林阁下，拉文克劳阁下。”</p><p>罗伊娜的眼睛亮了起来：“事件结束之后，也许埃斯卡尔德斯先生有兴趣与我交流一下。”</p><p>“知性大姐姐最高！”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的胃更疼了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“因为魔术与魔法体系不同，我会尽量解释清楚这个推测中有关魔术原理的部分。</p><p>“我们的魔术是驱动魔术式，在极短时间内骗过世界的方法，所以我们会以根源为目标。神代魔术师却并不会以根源为目标，因为没有必要——神代魔术师与你们所用魔法颇为类似，我怀疑巫师与魔术师的分流就是从神代结束的时候开始的。神代魔术是通过接续着根源本身的神灵，自其直接引出魔术之物。</p><p>“我们魔术师藉十小节（Ten Count）以上的魔术仪式能暂时如同神代魔术那样欺瞒世界规则，但其本质是全然不同的。不只是阶段，能称得上相差了一个次元。他们仅凭一言，藉念出神之名，就能改变世界。</p><p>“而哈特雷斯，他想创造为魔术师而存在的神。”</p><p>在场的所有魔术师，包括格蕾，都倒抽了一口气。而几位巫师——或身份是巫师的从者——反应则没那么大。</p><p>“这便解释了为什么哈特雷斯要专门偷走我拥有的圣遗物：伊斯坎达尔本来就有继承着宙斯之血的传说。历史事实中，甚至有将伊斯坎达尔加入奥林匹斯十二神的举措。在神话中，有不少英雄被提拔为新神或是星座。伟大的伊斯坎达尔怎么可能不符合呢，就是这样简单的事情。”</p><p>“但是，让英灵成为神……”格蕾忍不住出声疑惑。</p><p>“灵墓阿尔比昂乃是迷宫。Faker乃是影之伊斯坎达尔。</p><p>“令其使用作为魔术的迷宫，使死与再生的通过仪礼（Initiation）适用于英灵。Faker乃是影武者的职阶，而她自身乃是伊斯坎达尔的影子，那么结果自然，会直结于座内的真伊斯坎达尔。然后，将Faker作为真伊斯坎达尔拥有的延长，需要更为剥出本质的灵基。也能称之为灵基再临。”</p><p>娓娓道来着自己的推理和逻辑，埃尔梅罗二世的神态融合着谨慎、苦恼、还有一丝不易察觉的夸耀。夸耀那部分，大约是来源对伊斯坎达尔神灵化可能性的解说吧。</p><p>“通常来说这终究会收纳于英灵的范畴——纵是能接近作为英灵的原初之力，但也无法抵达神灵的领域。无论怎样重复再临，都只是接近作为英灵的限度。为了调整为神灵，需要有接受信仰或是神气的时间。与信仰在人类间传播需要时间相同，要将灵基调整为那种形态，无论如何都需要极为庞大的时间。</p><p>“而我与格蕾在哈特雷斯的工房里发现了他在研究被时钟塔封印指定的卫宫的魔术。那是一种创造与他者隔绝的时间流的魔术，通过那个，就可以将一小片区域的时间进行几千几万倍的压缩，以提供神灵化所需的时长。”</p><p>“对上了。”罗伊娜拍了一下手，“那里的确是时间魔法相关的法阵，对时间魔法颇有兴趣的我可是很佩服那个的，但光是我无法弄清楚那个时间法阵的具体功能。不过，除了那个法阵和一些为了发动法阵而做的准备之外，那里并没有其他痕迹，比如防御、陷阱之类的东西。”</p><p>“已经下去过了吗！”埃尔梅罗二世有一瞬间的震惊，“不过也是……从者的话，去到那种地方应该不算很难。”</p><p>萨拉查点点头：“但若的确如您所说，那个魔术师的目的是神灵创造，那么光从者也是无法匹敌的。”</p><p>“！”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世像是突然无法呼吸了一样发出被噎住的声音。他看向一脸淡然的萨拉查，似乎是想从他的脸上看出来什么。</p><p>然后埃尔梅罗二世从他的大衣内袋里拿出了一枚古朴的货币。</p><p>“您刚刚让我找到了最后一块拼图。”他对萨拉查颔首，“这是莱妮丝在斯拉与哈特雷斯交战后捡到的，不出意外应该是哈特雷斯携带着的东西。我之前一直没想明白为什么他会带着这斯达特金币在身上。</p><p>“在希腊周边的文化，流行着各种各样的斯达特金币。伊斯坎达尔的是特别有人气的。货币经济方面，伊斯坎达尔可称得上是连接了东洋和西洋。那位伟大的王在他征服的地域乃信仰的对象，而货币乃是最为古老的、持续至现代的信仰。藉货币产生的经济，即是最为强大的信仰之一。</p><p>“那么，以金币为触媒，就能构筑形式极为单纯的信仰形态。特别是对于生前即存在的、由来于伊斯坎达尔的硬币的话，要同成为神灵的伊斯坎达尔联结经路是很简单的。令伊斯坎达尔化作神灵，而斯达特金币就会成为连接那位神与魔术师的伟大魔术礼装。</p><p>“……啊啊，新时代的魔术师们会轻而易举地陷落吧。虽然大概需要同现代相异的技术或是训练，但作为现代魔术师毫无未来的他们，会突然成为神代魔术师。”</p><p>“哇哦，这岂不就像是在游戏里给所有人都发一套最贵最高级的装备吗？！”弗拉特惊叫道，“太夸张了吧，这样子的话，就完全失去了玩这个游戏的意义了嘛！”</p><p>格蕾看到自己的师父缓缓单手捂住了脸。</p><p>如果真的能让家系短暂的新世代魔术师超越血统与家系导致的限界，那在某种意义上，好像是在同伊斯坎达尔的再会之上的，师父所祈愿之物……作为魔术师资质平庸，家族历史短暂的韦伯·维尔维特，当年就是为了试图证明哪怕没有悠久的家族历史和积淀，新世代魔术师也有可能达成出色的成就，才不惜一切代价去参与了第四次圣杯战争——这是听莱妮丝讲述过的，师父年轻时的故事。</p><p>为什么……</p><p>为什么哈特雷斯的种种目的，会与师父的悲愿如此重叠。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* DnD：Dungeons &amp; Dragons，龙与地下城。之后提到的职阶分类都是龙与地下城里的常见职业。<br/>*本节二世的推测内容大部分引用于《冠位决议》原著，主要是为了保持设定用语的原著性和准确性。翻译参考贴吧AntiTempest的翻译。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几秒钟的沉默而已，格蕾却觉得漫长如几个小时。</p><p>师父在想什么呢，师父会怎么选择呢。</p><p>“哈……”埃尔梅罗二世轻轻叹息着，他放下捂脸的手，对几位在场的巫师露出抱歉的笑容，“不好意思，我失态了。阻止哈特雷斯的方法已经明晰了，现在主要就是要向远古心脏——也就是哈特雷斯准备神化伊斯坎达尔的地方——进发的问题了。”</p><p>戈德里克深深地望了黑发魔术师一眼后才接话：“我会陪同您一道前往，但在此之前，我觉得短暂的休整和准备是需要的。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世点点头：“冠位决议召开的时间是明晚。在冠位决议召开期间，平时封印着的堰堤会被开启。藉此，远古心脏会沉浸于绝无仅有的魔力之中。哈特雷斯应该会在为冠位决议而开启魔力堰堤的同时，于灵墓阿尔比昂进行伊斯坎达尔的再召唤，所以现在的确还有时间。”</p><p>“那么几位请跟我来，我带你们去为来客准备的房间休息。”麦格校长带着埃尔梅罗二世、格蕾、弗拉特还有斯芬离开了校长室。</p><p>他们甫一离开，戈德里克就转向萨拉查。</p><p>“你对他用了摄神取念。在他说出最后的推理之前，你就已经用他脑海里的信息推测出了所有是不是。”</p><p>萨拉查平静地回望金发巫师：“你知道我会对任何来到霍格沃茨的外人进行摄神取念。”</p><p>“我没想指责你，萨尔。”戈德里克故意放柔了声音，“你看到了什么？”</p><p>黑发巫师眨眨眼，颇有些惊讶的意味，但还是先回答了问题：“那位魔术师阁下，曾与伊斯坎达尔结下过主从关系，并且那段关系对于他的影响是极其深远的。”他顿了顿，“就好比，你我在彼此生命中的重要性那样。”</p><p>戈德里克讶然挑眉，而罗伊娜翻了个白眼。</p><p>“难怪你会那么说……‘光从者也是无法匹敌的’。”戈德里克轻笑，“对于埃尔梅罗二世来说，这肯定很难吧。无论是从者被召唤出来时不会有曾经的圣杯战争记忆这一规则，或是要再次成为御主，目的却是让曾经的从者退去。”</p><p>“不光是如此，事实上，我并不太明白为什么他选择了要去阻止哈特雷斯。”萨拉查若有所思地说，“你们可能对他的能力水平不甚清楚，但我看到了：埃尔梅罗二世是个平庸到极点的魔术师。他究其一生都在仰望着其他天资过人或有着雄厚家族流传的魔术师——他带来的那两个学生就是极好的例子。很难想象他作为讲师，每天面对比自己条件优越许多倍的学生的心情，更难以想象的是，他竟然在这样的情况下成为了如此优秀的老师并获得爱戴。”</p><p>罗伊娜奇怪地咦了一声：“喂喂，那如果那个哈特雷斯成功的话，不应该正合了他的意吗？神代的魔术师什么的，不就相当于给所有人同等的起跑线吗。”</p><p>“是啊，分明是刚刚才推测完全，那位魔术师阁下却能在片刻就做出决定，要继续阻止这一行为。”萨拉查摇了摇头，“我读不懂，但我本来也就不擅长读人。”</p><p>“啊……要是赫尔在就好了呢。”罗伊娜摊手，“你们说，等这事结束之后，我们撺掇他们把赫尔也召唤来吧！”</p><p>“我举双手赞成！”戈德里克就差跳起来了。萨拉查的眼睛也亮了一下。</p><p>“哈哈那我去找找赫尔有什么东西落在霍格沃茨哦~明天我就不去了，从者的话有你们两个我觉得就足够足够了，再说，我的宝具在这种场合也派不上什么用场。”罗伊娜颇为自说自话地走向校长室门口，在另外两人有机会开口之前就溜了出去。</p><p>绝对是故意的。</p><p>“罗伊娜绝对是故意的，哈哈。”戈德里克面对着校长室入口方向干笑了两声。自从萨拉查被召唤出来，他与萨拉查就一直维持着一种微妙的平衡。他们闭口不谈曾经的生离死别——字面意义上的“生离死别”：他们在还活着的时候分开，直到死都没再相见过——就好像那从没发生过一样。如果赫尔加在的话，一定会提着他们的耳朵骂他们木头吧。</p><p>“戈德里克，我也很想你。”</p><p>心脏重重地跳动了一下。</p><p>戈德里克记得，几天前，自己在这个校长室里向众人讲述千年前的真相后，向萨拉查表达了思念，但那时萨拉查并没有回应。</p><p>“能被召唤出来，并且还是在这样的情况下，我很开心。”萨拉查认真地陈述着，“你了解我，你知道我不喜欢陈情，所以最后还是落得让你来讲述千年前的事情。还有，我仍然很爱你，戈德里克，与我们还活着的时候相比一分也未曾减少。”</p><p>戈德里克觉得自己的心脏像是被无形的手捏住，挤出了满溢的情感，几乎要将他淹死其中。如此直白的萨拉查，他已经很多年没有见过了。或者说，成年后的萨拉查从未如此直白过，以至于此时此刻戈德里克觉得世界过于不真实。</p><p>他奋力地在心脏剧烈跳动带来的窒息感中张开嘴，却没能说出什么：“你……”</p><p>金绿色的眸子安静地望着戈德里克：“罗伊娜劝我跟你谈一谈，先不论罗伊娜的话永远是正确的，我的确认同她的建议。</p><p>“我知道就算我不说，你也知道我对你的感情，以及你对我是多么重要地独一无二，这令我安心也让我觉得有安全感——哪怕在我们争吵的时候。但你离开之后，我度过了漫长的、没有你的时光，我发现自己开始质疑你是否清楚我对你的感情。”</p><p>萨拉查闭了闭眼，像是在让自己说出下面这句话下决心。</p><p>“……如果你清楚的话，怎么会替我作出那种决定。”</p><p>戈德里克的心脏像是要跳出嗓子眼似的，过于强烈的情感令他觉得大脑昏昏沉沉。但有一点很重要，很无疑，他现在得立刻说出口：</p><p>“我知道，萨拉查，我知道。我这辈子最深信不疑的就是你对我的感情和信任，我一直相信哪怕这世间一切都不再真实，你还会是真实的。”</p><p>“噗。”萨拉查突然嗤笑了一下，这令戈德里克一时间有点摸不着头脑。</p><p>“戈迪，我好像明白为什么将自己的感情直接说出口是个好选择了。”萨拉查带着满满的笑意和爱意望着自己的爱人。他抿嘴笑着，顿了一下继续说：“你说你知道，我相信。但我刚刚说出来的时候，你很开心，是不是？我看得出来的。”</p><p>梅林啊，今天萨拉查真的过于直白了。自从他十五岁萨拉查十三岁，两人先后经历了父亲因为家族继承纷争而死之后，萨拉查就再也，再也没自白过。而萨拉查今天的直白程度甚至令戈德里克不知所措，因为他甚至比戈德里克自己还要更直白。</p><p>“是的，我很开心。”戈德里克下意识地就笑了起来，“萨拉查·斯莱特林，我是如此爱你。”</p><p>话音刚落，金发从者就被拽着衣领拉进一个吻里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“真的很对不起，萨尔。”戈德里克轻声说，语气仿若叹息，“离开霍格沃茨之后，我不知道重演过我的决定多少次。有些时候我会后悔，有些时候我会觉得这是必须的，但每一次，我都会意识到如果你是那个替我做决定并离开了的人，我会有多痛。”</p><p>“我知道你知道，我也知道你不在我身边我们的痛苦是等同的。”萨拉查一板一眼地说。开了个头之后，将自己的感情和感觉一股脑都倒出来变得如此简单，“所以我其实并不真的多生气……我只是每天都在感受没有你在身边的痛苦。”</p><p>戈德里克扭头看着萨拉查的侧颜。他太明白萨拉查说的感觉了，因为自从他离开霍格沃茨的那天起，他也每天都感受着那样的痛苦。他们朝夕相处了生命中的绝大部分时光；他们对于彼此就像是空气那样理所当然。突然抽离带来的刺激和痛苦除非亲身体验，不然是完全无法想象的。</p><p>自从萨拉查被召唤出来，戈德里克的目光一直很难从他身上挪开。他像个在地底生活许久后终于重见天日的人，哪怕在睡觉的时候都会突然醒来想确认自己的太阳还在。不过从者不需要睡眠，戈德里克也就不用经历“醒来之后第一件事就是确认萨拉查还在”这样的过程了。</p><p>“所以我们真的应该好好感谢埃尔梅罗二世阁下，还有麦格校长他们。”戈德里克的语调回归了轻松，“这样的机会实在是太难得了。”</p><p>“帮助他成功阻止那个哈特雷斯大概是我们能做到的最好的感谢。”萨拉查赞同道。</p><p>“话说回来，埃尔梅罗二世为什么会选择阻止哈特雷斯呢，我还是没想明白。”戈德里克趁机换了一个话题。每天能互相剖白的内容多少还是有个上限的，太多了可实在承受不来。</p><p>萨拉查挑眉：“不要觉得我就知道更多，你知道我虽然常用摄神取念但我并不喜欢读非必要的部分，也不会对别人的脑袋有什么好奇心。”</p><p>“啊啊我知道，只是无论怎样都莫名地很在意嘛！”</p><p>“那可以直接问他吧，也许他会直接回答呢。”</p><p>“我有感觉那位魔术师是跟萨拉查一样喜欢把情绪闷着的家伙。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“没有别的意思啦！”</p><p>“别说了我们快到了。”</p><p>在埃尔梅罗二世的房间外站定，戈德里克敲了敲房门。萨拉查则表示自己去叫那两个少年，便离开了。</p><p>“请进。”</p><p>休息了几个小时之后，黑发的魔术师尽管仍一如既往地皱着眉头，但看起来精神还不错。他请戈德里克进屋，并说自己去叫醒他的弟子。</p><p>“格蕾这几天也很累，真是苦了她跟着我这么一个没用的师父呢。”埃尔梅罗二世像是在自言自语，又像是在对戈德里克说话。</p><p>被喊醒的格蕾从侧卧房出来，满脸以为自己睡过了的惊恐，一边连连道歉一边冲进浴室。戈德里克看着娇小女孩的背影，轻声询问：“您的弟子……并不是魔术师吧？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世愣了一下，但很快回答道：“不愧是Ruler，哪怕不熟悉魔术师体系也能看出来这个。格蕾的确并不是魔术师，比起魔术师她恐怕更像从者一点，或者说是活着的从者。她的世家试图通过分别重现英灵的肉体、精神和灵魂，再合在一起以重现从者，并抵达根源，而格蕾就是那个‘肉体’。”</p><p>“原来如此……”戈德里克点点头，“可以想见，她的战斗能力会远超常人。如果您不介意的话，我可以再问一个问题吗？与您的弟子无关。”</p><p>“请问。”</p><p>“这出于我单纯的好奇，如果您不想解释的话也完全没关系：您为什么会选择要阻止哈特雷斯呢？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世这次愣了比刚才更久的时间。正当戈德里克想解围地再次重申如果他不想说没关系的时候，埃尔梅罗二世缓慢地开口：“并不是不想解释，而是在努力思考要怎么传达。毕竟您将要在这件事上协助鄙人，一个解释怎么说都是理应有的。</p><p>“唤醒神代的魔术形式，对于包括我在内的新世代魔术师来说，不仅仅是一条近路。这甚至可以被称作救赎。因为有了神代魔术，到达根源甚至都不会再是梦话——而那是我们魔术师两三千年来的悲愿。</p><p>“但与此同等真实的，是魔术师已经为抵达根源而付出了两千年的努力和积淀。如果在如今选择再次使用神代魔术，那便是对这两千多年的独立和挣扎的否定；如果在如今选择再次使用神代魔术，一开始与众神的时代告别的意义又何在呢！哈哈，这是条捷径，但同时也是倒退——</p><p>“啊，好像有些过于激动了，抱歉。”埃尔梅罗二世看了看浴室的方向，确定格蕾还没出来之后才继续。他的语气归于平稳：</p><p>“人在抄近路的时候，就有可能迷失真相。我是这么相信的。”</p><p>有那么几秒钟的沉寂。而后戈德里克鼓了掌。“埃尔梅罗二世阁下，我想让您知道我很荣幸能帮助你去阻止那个魔术师。”</p><p>“过誉了！”埃尔梅罗二世倒退半步，显得颇为不安地说。</p><p>正好格蕾这时从浴室里收拾齐整出来，这个话题便就这样告一段落。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有萨拉查和戈德里克，下潜阿尔比恩的过程竟然甚至可以称得上是轻松。无论是两人的从者能力、两人战斗时的配合程度，或是霍格沃茨庞大的魔力源——某种意义上来说，萨拉查和戈德里克是在使用阿尔比恩的魔力用于解决一路下潜遇到的种种危险——都令本应对于魔术师来说非常困难的下潜变得毫无压力。</p><p>“啊啦啦，这就是队里有大佬的感觉吗！虽然躺赢很爽，但这样是会影响游玩感受的哇！”</p><p>“弗拉特你能不能闭嘴，两位从者先生可是来帮忙的！”</p><p>“但是路·希安君难道没有觉得无聊吗？如果能像前段时间对付茨比亚的时候那样活跃就好了呢！”</p><p>“不要喊我路·希安！”</p><p>“哈哈没有关系。”戈德里克笑着说，“冒险的时候轻松一些未尝不是好事。我和萨尔还有罗伊娜赫尔加一同游历的时候也吵吵闹闹的。”</p><p>“莱妮丝那边已经进入阿尔比恩了，正在采掘都市休息，大概再过几个小时就会前往心脏区域正式开始会议了。”埃尔梅罗二世维持着与义妹的联络，一半是为了给她在冠位决议上提供支持，一半是为了拿捏哈特雷斯开始术式的时机。</p><p>听到莱妮丝的名字，格蕾忍不住略微抬起了头。</p><p>在他们试图去阻止哈特雷斯的同时，莱妮丝作为还未正式继承埃尔梅罗家族的未成年继承人，要孤身去面对来自民主主义和贵族主义的双重重压。虽然很清楚莱妮丝从小就适应了那样的环境，但还是忍不住会担心，更不用说在离开斯拉之前，师父与莱妮丝讨论的那些内容……</p><p>哈特雷斯的五个弟子，很可能都是民主主义为了刺探秘骸解剖局而送进去的‘间谍’。那些人就那样在阿尔比恩里出生入死，靠着运气才最后成为生还者回到地面，而这一切都只是为了民主主义在一次冠位决议上提出的议案罢了。</p><p>这是何等畸形而毫无人性的举措啊。但最恐怖的，莫过于莱妮丝和师父在讨论这些的时候，完全是用一种理所应当的语气，就好像那些家族做出这种事不过是约定俗成。</p><p>而莱妮丝将要面对的，就是那样的家族的族长们。</p><p>“你讨厌我了吗？”</p><p>——那个时候，莱妮丝这样问站在一旁神情有些不对的格蕾。</p><p>“不，不会的。我是不会讨厌莱妮丝的。”</p><p>她是这样回答的。为什么不会，自己也说不清。但有一部分应该是因为那时莱妮丝拿着茶杯的手在轻轻颤抖吧。</p><p>“莱妮丝可以的。”看出了弟子的心情，埃尔梅罗二世用只有他们两人才听得到的音量说，“毕竟也是暴露在这种环境中十年了的女孩，无论如何都还是有些手段的。再说了，我也把全部的推测都告诉了她，她的手牌不算少。”</p><p>被师父关心了的少女一惊，攥着巨大镰刀的手下意识握得更紧了。</p><p>下潜到大约比采掘都市更深的地方之后，一行人遇到的幻想种变得更加危险了，但这对于戈德里克和萨拉查而言还是不够打的。但这种场面只持续到一道黑色的闪电猛烈而毫无预兆地向他们袭来的那一刻。</p><p>萨拉查在最后关头展开的防御使得众人没有受伤，但戈德里克很清楚萨拉查其实并不长于防御。望向闪电的来源，一架由骨龙率领的战车出赫然出现。</p><p>“唔！是怎么找到我们的……”埃尔梅罗二世呻吟，“这是神威之车轮，不，魔天之车轮，Faker的宝具。”</p><p>“嚯，这可是我们一路上遇到的最带劲的东西了！应该可以算是小boss了吧！”弗拉特兴奋地说，“嗯嗯，这非常符合冒险的发展规则。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世没有理会自家学生一如既往的脱线发言，而是喃喃：“这是Faker的魔术——宝具的自动制御。对龙种进行长时间控制，还能与宝具一起自动操作，不愧是神代魔术。”</p><p>戈德里克手持宝剑，以非人的速度和灵敏程度向飞驰而来的战车冲去。妖精打造的长剑与骨龙那灰黑色的骨骸相撞，激发出惊人的火花和力量。在萨拉查的防御之下，格蕾迅速让亚德从镰刀形转变为盾形以抵抗冲击。</p><p>“唔，虽然是从者的宝具，但这辆车看起来并不是火力全开的呢。”弗拉特认真地说，“换句话说，就是有debuff！应该是因为从者不在吧。”</p><p>斯芬周身的蓝白色火焰变得更为明亮：少年已经做好了随时出击的准备。有兽性魔术加成的他有足够的能力化解战车的冲击力，于是在短暂蓄力之后，斯芬留下一句“老师，我上了”便亦冲上前加入了与自动战车的战斗中。</p><p>“喂喂怎么这就冲上去了！路·希安君你记得多攻击战车的车辕啊——”</p><p>“说过多少次了！不要，叫我，路·希安！”</p><p>……斯芬似乎将怒气撒向了魔天车轮呢。</p><p>“萨尔，你们走！”戈德里克一边适应着与斯芬一起迎击的模式一边大喊。</p><p>萨拉查顿了一秒，但很快便接受了这一安排，回头对埃尔梅罗二世、格蕾还有弗拉特开口：“你们听到戈德里克说的了，他们这里撑得住。再不济戈迪还有他的宝具，放心。”</p><p>虽然被说服，但格蕾在跑远的过程中还是忍不住回头看了好几次。那战斗时残影是红色的从者，与战斗时残影是白色的少年有条不紊的攻击在昏暗的阿尔比恩的昏暗中显露出莫名的美。</p><p>当剩下的四人行进到几乎听不见戈德里克和斯芬战斗的声响时，萨拉查才再度开口。他的声音不正常地轻：“在到达我们的目的地之前，我们会经过一头巨兽。那个存在是超过人类可以理解的范围的，虽然对我没有什么影响，但你们可能哪怕看它一眼都会感受到灭顶的精神重压——至少我们当年是这样感觉的。更重要的是，我们不能引起它的注意。若是被那种存在注视，哪怕是从者，恐怕都会灰飞烟灭吧。”</p><p>萨拉查的严肃令哪怕弗拉特都安静了下来。</p><p>“我会给你们加上滑翔魔法，你们不需要做任何事情，只要随着我魔法的指引，就可以抵达应该去往的方向。”萨拉查轻声地继续说到，“万一有什么差错，你们三个也不要停下。”</p><p>“那您？！”</p><p>即便压低着声音，埃尔梅罗二世的忧虑和不安也明确地传达了出来。萨拉查给了他一个安抚性质的眼神：“我的血里有着浓厚的羽蛇族成分，这使我比起你们更有能力面对那个家伙，更不用说英灵之化后这已经成为我的存在特性了。请放心，我知道自己在做什么。”</p><p>“！”埃尔梅罗二世很难说清自己此时强烈的情绪是在担忧这位从者的安危，还是惊讶于这位从者的血统。但现在已经没有时间思考这个了，莱妮丝那边冠位决议已正式开始。他听着莱妮丝顶着压力提出哈特雷斯这个名字，又在化野菱理的协助下艰难地让降灵科的君主尤利菲斯同意一听关于哈特雷斯的推理……如果不能及时与哈特雷斯对峙，确认自己的推理的话，莱妮丝那边很可能会陷入被动的局面。</p><p>“到了，你们往前助跑一段然后起跳，我的咒语会接住你们，请放心。”</p><p>弗拉特一脸跃跃欲试地第一个冲上前去。只见少年惹眼的金发在起跳后被轻柔地托住，向着斜下方的某个方向飘去。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世第二个出发，格蕾是第三个，萨拉查作为施咒人最后一个离开坚实的地面。</p><p>三位肉体凡胎的人很快便意识到了萨拉查的话一点都没有夸张。面前那黑暗的巨兽一眼望过去看不到轮廓，但能感觉到它的存在——因为它带来的灭顶的存在感和压力。在这与其共存的空间中滑行简直就像一个人被释放到宇宙的真空一样。即将被冻死的，不是肉体也不是精神，而是更加的重大的关乎灵魂的命题。</p><p>四人保持着绝对的寂静，在这真空一般的空间中滑行着。每一秒钟都好象被无线地拉长增大到与那兽匹敌的程度的那种漫长。相对论在这种情况下全面崩盘，因为彻彻底底地毫无可比性。</p><p>这样的漂浮过去了多久呢。无论是时间还是空间的感知都被打乱，光是维持着自身意志的存在就已经筋疲力竭。格蕾紧紧抓握着镰刀型状的亚德，这不光是肉体下意识的紧张导致的，更是亚德的存在能某种程度上提醒格蕾她的存在还是确实的。</p><p>萨拉查的声音偶尔会在三人上方不远处响起，也是为了帮助他们维持精神的稳定。</p><p>不知道过了多久。</p><p>“快到了。”</p><p>——这可能是这三人这辈子听过的，最美好的声音。</p><p>但就在那时，那只兽的六只眼睛中的一个，朝向了四人的方向。</p><p>……</p><p>时间消失了。</p><p>灵墓阿尔比恩的兽，什么都没做。</p><p>那个东西只是凝视着而已。既不是魔眼也不是邪眼。但是，作为存在的差距却将还有着肉体凡胎的三人的灵魂摧毁了。指甲、骨头、皮肤、肌肉、肺、胃、心脏、脊髓、血管、大脑，似乎都被一次性捏碎了。</p><p>呼吸停止。</p><p>血流停止。</p><p>甚至没有窒息感地，全身的每一个细胞，就像一开始就是石头一样地停止活动了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哪怕再次接触到坚实的地面，三人都缓了好一会儿才找回自己的意识。格蕾是最先恢复的，然后是弗拉特。大约要归功于格蕾作为亚瑟王肉体的特殊性以及弗拉特那EX+等级的魔术回路。二人反应过来之后第一反应是想回头看，但身体的条件反射令他们完全无法那么做，就好像身体有了自己的意识，而它选择如论如何都不要再回头看向那个兽所在的方向。</p><p>“斯莱特林阁下……”格蕾的呼吸还很急促，但她无论如何也无法不担心在那样的兽的注视下的黑发从者。</p><p>弗拉特吞咽了一下，勉强站起身，走到埃尔梅罗二世身边。“老师？老师你还有意识吗？”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>虽然较格蕾和弗拉特更慢，但埃尔梅罗二世也逐渐恢复了过来。弗拉特喊来格蕾，两人一起扶起了他。</p><p>“还好吗，师父？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世坐了几个深呼吸：“不行也得行。谢谢你们陪我到这里。”</p><p>“随时奉陪！”弗拉特的活力竟然这么快就回来了，真是令人没法不佩服呢。而格蕾也勉强露出一个笑容，只要是师父的心愿，她便愿意赴汤蹈火。</p><p>“能感觉到了，就在前面不远。”埃尔梅罗二世手持那枚古金币，感受着哈特雷斯的魔力来源。三人交换了眼神之后便向那个方向走去。</p><p>隧道的尽头，是一个充盈着光芒的穹顶。穹顶内，卷成漩涡的光连绵不绝，令人想起神话中出现的世界树。而地上则是复杂的魔术环阵和许多金币——与埃尔梅罗二世手中正持着的一样的金币。</p><p>而红发的哈特雷斯正面对着光柱。</p><p>肯定听到他们的到来了吧，却毫无动作，甚至不怕将自己的后背暴露给来者。</p><p>“冠位决议怎么样了？”</p><p>忽然，魔术师了开口。</p><p>“好像因为伊诺莱女士的发言而中断了。好像是决定，要以我能不能阻止你来定是否当做没举行过会议本身……民主主义的算盘被推测得七七八八，而你的共犯只差一步便能被揪出来，于是莱妮丝大胆地走了一步棋。从至今为止会议那边的发展来看，似乎是最好的选择了呢。”</p><p>“哈哈，这样么。”哈特雷斯依旧没有回身，而是仰望穹顶，像是在膜拜这棵圣树似的存在。灿烂的光落到他脸上，他闭上了眼，突然嗤笑起来，“阻止我也没意义，我早就已经停止了。我早就将接力棒交到她手里了。没错，这之后就全靠我的神去完成了。”</p><p>格蕾看到师父的侧脸一时间变得僵硬。</p><p>“这一切，都只是为了毁掉魔术师的世界。”埃尔梅罗二世一字一顿地说。</p><p>咦。</p><p>不是……基于新世代魔术师链接神代魔术的渠道，以让所有魔术师都能抵达根源么。格蕾缓慢地回想着。</p><p>“被曾经的队友背叛，又被曾经深爱的徒弟背叛，你已经恨这个世界恨到极致。只是想以神代魔术的形式，将其作为炸弹、将这现存的魔术师的世界炸得什么都不剩罢了。这也是为什么Faker会如此配合你吧，只要想到伊斯坎达尔死后的继业者战争，就能理解了。”</p><p>“正是。埃尔梅罗二世的推理，真是名不虚传。”哈特雷斯鼓掌道，“说实话，我并没有料到你能走到这里，更没料到你能推测到最后这一层。</p><p>“怎么，你要否定我么？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世摇头。“我没有否定你的意思。只不过，我一定得阻止你。即使是崇高的理念也没有值得一赌的价值。我弟子们的未来不可能仅仅是因为破坏冲动就这么押上去。”</p><p>哈特雷斯再一次笑了：“但我已然成功。”</p><p>恰好是在哈特雷斯说完的那一刻。</p><p>灿烂得令人难以直视得光柱中，有什么站了起来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*本节阿尔比恩的兽望向四人时的部分描述引用于《冠位决议》原著（“就在那时……停止活动了。”），还有其他两三句对话或定性描写也引用了原著，主要是为了保持描述的原著性和准确性。翻译参考贴吧AntiTempest的翻译。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光柱中的存在，以缓慢的速度睁开眼睛。</p><p>虽然在格蕾的感知钟只过去了十几秒，但对于在光柱中的神灵伊斯坎达尔，那可能是十几年。毕竟人类和神灵对时间的感觉是不一样的。</p><p>哈特雷斯通过他的术式，让从者持续保持与英灵座的链接。记录的规模被扩大，甚至到达了作为信仰对象的现象：正站在光柱中的那个存在，既是伊斯坎达尔实际经历过的历史，也是众多民众所信仰着的伊斯坎达尔这位英雄的两千数百年。</p><p>当那十几秒过去，神灵伊斯坎达尔彻底睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，在场四人所实际感知到的世界顷刻间从他们的感知中消失，取而代之的则是漫漫的红色荒野。</p><p>“哎？这是什么大招吗？感觉不像是瞬移，难道是固有结界？”弗拉特兴奋地环顾四周，“那可是挺高级的玩意！”</p><p>“王之军势……”</p><p>师父呻吟道。</p><p>伊斯坎达尔作为从者现界时使用的超规格宝具。跟固有结界一起、召唤与自己结下羁绊的数万士兵，超出常识的神秘的军势。换句话来说，在这固有结界里，伊斯坎达尔召唤出了数万属于他的从者。</p><p>在那望不到头的士兵中央，有一尊高大的骑马身影。说是身影，其实也只是模糊的感知，因为眼睛真正看到的，还是类似放在穹顶里的那种光束——总不能以为凡人是真的可以看到神的样貌的吧！</p><p>“……啊啊，这就是神灵降临啊。”</p><p>哈特雷斯的声音充满掩藏不住的喜悦。</p><p>格蕾并不在意哈特雷斯，她只是望着自己的师父。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世表情僵硬，像是在极力隐忍着什么。那种表情，大概只能在穷极一生追求某个梦境并终于抵达的人脸上才能看到吧。就这样沉默了片刻，埃尔梅罗二世才再次开口，脸上的表情开始出现裂缝。如果格蕾没有认错的话，那是名为悲伤的情绪。</p><p>“我想确认一下。在圣杯战争中，御主是从者的存在基础。不论多么强大的魔力，一旦失去御主就会迅速枯竭最终消失。对这种情况下的神灵也同样适用吗？”</p><p>哈特雷斯的喜悦丝毫不褪，他转向埃尔梅罗二世：“啊、你是想如果杀了我神灵伊斯坎达尔或许会消失吗？这问题对你来说可有点愚钝了。地面上的新世代魔术师们已经通过数个路径将金币分发了出去，他们是不会同意的——持有斯达特金币的魔术师们，早就以跟御主一样的通路连结上了。当然也同样兼有拱心石的机能。”</p><p>“……也就是说，我也是神灵伊斯坎达尔的御主之一了吧。”</p><p>电光火石之间，格蕾想起了昨天斯莱特林阁下的那句话。</p><p>——“但若的确如您所说，那个魔术师的目的是神灵创造，那么光从者也是无法匹敌的。”</p><p>那句话，是早就预料到了这一切吗？格蕾震惊地瞪大了双眼，死死盯着师父手中的那枚金币。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世缓缓掸了掸西装上的尘埃，带着朝拜的人才会有的那种有条不紊。再次站定后，他的目光投向了神灵伊斯坎达尔。</p><p>“你打算怎么做？”哈特雷斯这句问话比起真正的发问，大约更多的是调笑。</p><p>“Rider……”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世边说着，边向着光芒闪耀的伊斯坎达尔走去。</p><p>“那位伊斯坎达尔可并没有与你在第四次圣杯战争并肩作战的记忆哦。不，说到底英灵伊斯坎达尔和神灵伊斯坎达尔，只不过是只有本源相同的不同人罢了。不管你会觉得如何感伤、神都不会停驻自己的目光。”</p><p>哈特雷斯所说的内容，格蕾也或多或少明白。毕竟自己这段时间以来最大的愿望就是想让师父与那个人再次相见，于是尽己所能地四处了解了一些……</p><p>但师父知道，师父可能比任何人都清晰而深刻地知道这一点。这没能影响他走向那位王的步伐。像是朝圣，又像是不可思议，师父的脚步显得有些虚浮，宛如在沙漠快要渴死之前看到圣地的信徒一样。哪怕那圣地只是临终前看到的幻象，他感觉到的救赎也绝不可能是梦幻泡影。</p><p>师父褪下手上一直戴着的手套，露出了闪耀着红光的手背。</p><p>啊！</p><p>真傻，格蕾暗暗想，真是太傻了。分明自己当时也在场，也认出了宝石盒子里的东西，怎么就……</p><p>哈特雷斯和弗拉特不约而同发出了惊讶到失语的声音。</p><p>那是曾属于爱德费尔特家族的令咒，由露维亚当作聘金，交给了埃尔梅罗二世。</p><p>固有结界里漫天的风尘令人很难不频繁眨眼，但格蕾现在无法让自己错过望着师父的任何一秒。师父，现在是那个人的御主了！一种奇妙的狂喜席卷了格蕾的脑海，这种喜悦说不清道不明，非要说的话，应该是“喜欢的人终于实现了其梦想所以为其而高兴”的那种心情吧。</p><p>“快住手！”</p><p>哈特雷斯并没有比格蕾晚想明白多久，他的语调第一次带上了惊慌，并快速地抬起手，冲着埃尔梅罗二世的后背射出一发魔弹。</p><p>“休想！”</p><p>弗拉特和格蕾，埃尔梅罗二世的得意门生和爱徒，几乎在同一时刻做出了反应。</p><p>……实话实说的话，这两人对于区区一发魔弹的反应，可能有些过于夸张了。</p><p>哈特雷斯的魔弹就这样要么被格蕾的镰刀挡下，要么被弗拉特迅速化解。</p><p>在风尘中前行的埃尔梅罗二世，就这样放心地将后背交付给了两个少年。他自己则全心全意地望着他的王的方向，以喃喃自语的模样，传达着得不到回音的心声：“你以前说过，想要得到肉体吧……</p><p>“对不起，Rider。我也曾想实现你的愿望的。”</p><p>哪怕身处在战斗中，格蕾的一部分思绪也忍不住系在师父的身上。Rider，那是那个人曾经被召唤出来时的职阶吧，被师父召唤出来的时候的。</p><p>“住手！快住手，埃尔梅罗二世！”</p><p>广袤的荒野中，哈特雷斯的吼叫几乎到了撕心裂肺的地步。但埃尔梅罗二世根本听不到似的。</p><p>“我真的，是想过要实现你的愿望的。”</p><p>战斗时被强化了的身体机能令格蕾听得到师父几近絮语的那些话。她忽然有些担忧：这些话，是不是本该仅存于师父与那个人之间的？自己这样听来真的可以吗？</p><p>“所以都说了嘛，你这人总是太性急啊。总是在我还没准备好时就来了，自顾自任性地侵略一番就又走掉。”</p><p>师父的语气如此平静，令人完全想象不他正面对着他思念追寻了十年的人。事实上，格蕾从未听过师父用这种语气说话。</p><p>“啊啊，所以，起码这次你就乖乖给我等着吧。像平时一样放声大笑着，好好守望着我去做的事吧。总有一天我会到座那里去的，你也适当听听我的话，我把背给你敲总该行了吧笨蛋！”</p><p>可以的吧，如果是师父，一定可以的。不知为何就是这样觉得，哪怕自己很清楚师父是个平庸到令人发指的魔术师。</p><p>“约好咯。哪怕谁也不相信我、哪怕连我自己都不相信自己、哪怕我无论如何都没有成为英灵的器量。”</p><p>如果不够，那么格蕾自己也愿意用自己的一生来帮助他实现这个愿望。</p><p>“吾将追寻你，直至燃尽此身。”</p><p>仍沉浸于战斗中的格蕾忽然感觉到自己的脸上有湿湿的感觉划过。</p><p>为什么，自己会哭呢。</p><p>“我以令咒之名下令。”</p><p>“住手！韦伯·维尔维特！”</p><p>哈特雷斯也抬起了手，他的手上亦还有一条令咒。</p><p>毫不犹豫地，格蕾的镰刀斩了过去。</p><p>“退去吧，Rider！”</p><p>固有结界退去的那个瞬间，满脸泪水的格蕾听到了什么。</p><p>是强烈的思念。</p><p>对灵极度敏感的、作为布拉克莫亚的守墓人才能感觉到的思念。</p><p>自出生以来第一次，格蕾想要感谢自己的体质。</p><p>毕竟，那种思念无论是普通魔术师，还是从者，都听不到的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但当格蕾平安回到霍格沃茨，再回想起那个声音的时候，她又觉得那可能只是自己产生的幻听。</p><p>——她自己很清楚自己想让师父与那个人互通心意的愿望有多强烈。</p><p>但那样豪放磊落的笑声，怎么回想都觉得无比真实。</p><p>“小子，你竟然真的把我的影武士逼到绝境了。</p><p>“那么，对于部下的功劳必须有所嘉奖，然而现在的我连存在都是个问题。因此，就以仅仅一瞬间化作的神灵的奇迹作为奖励吧。反正你小子也只有这类的愿望吧。”</p><p>总是否定自己的原因，便是这“奖励”。</p><p>从古老心脏回来之后，格蕾就一直绞尽脑汁思考着、试图找出自己的“幻听”中所说的“奖励”是什么——若真有类似奖励的东西存在，那便可以作为她没有幻听的证据了吧！</p><p>……一直没能找到。</p><p>也没有办法询问师父。自从用令咒让神灵伊斯坎达尔退去之后，埃尔梅罗二世就陷入了昏迷。</p><p>当冠位指定那边终于接受了莱妮丝 “将这次会议当作从未发生过” 的提议时，戈德里克、萨拉查还有斯芬终于也赶到了古老心脏。戈德里克和萨拉查通过另一条更安全但也更绕远的路将昏迷的埃尔梅罗二世带回了霍格沃茨。在那里，两位从者花了半个小时向格蕾还有埃尔梅罗教室双璧保证他们的师父/老师身体应该并无大恙，只是陷入了魔力消耗过度带来的昏迷而已。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世昏迷的第二天，由于实在不忍心看着几个孩子守在埃尔梅罗二世床边的样子，四巨头们顺水推舟“建议”麦格校长召唤了赫尔加·赫奇帕奇——说是私心，但赫尔加也的确在治愈魔术方面有着他人难以企及的造诣。而且，光是因为魔力消耗过度就陷入这么久的昏迷，也有些不太正常。</p><p>赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，霍格沃茨四巨头之一，赫奇帕奇学院第一任院长，以其温柔可亲的形象和在草药、神奇动物、治愈咒等方面的过人成就被历史记住。</p><p>……被召唤出来了解情况之后，她揪着戈德里克和罗伊娜的耳朵骂他们竟然等到冒险都结束了才召唤她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唔……这不光是魔力消耗过大。”赫尔加站在昏迷的黑发魔术师床边，一边进行着检查一边说，“魔力消耗是一部分，但他的身体承受了超过他所能承受的压力，无论是物理上的还是精神上的。”</p><p>“这应该是我们从那只兽身边经过时带来的。”萨拉查说，“更不用说紧接着他还直接面对了神灵程度的从者并对其使用了令咒。哪怕是个普通水平的魔术师都会难以承受，更不用说埃尔梅罗二世阁下的身体素质了。”</p><p>喜欢这几位从者。坐在不远处的格蕾小声地想，他们看得出师父的平庸，却从未出言质疑或者嘲弄。这也是为什么她至今都没提出要带师父回时钟塔治疗——从一开始，直觉就告诉她留在霍格沃茨会更好，哪怕在这里她与师父是某种角度而言的异类。</p><p>由于格蕾表示不要回时钟塔，弗拉特和斯芬便也留了下来。</p><p>罗伊娜依言与弗拉特就解咒和魔文进行了热烈的讨论，为数不多的见过两人讨论的状态的人——也就是戈德里克和斯芬——均表示“那可真是两个疯子”。而在阿尔比恩并肩作战的戈德里克与斯芬也在回到霍格沃茨之后在霍格沃茨的草场上切磋过几回。按戈德里克的话来说，与斯芬的兽性魔术对抗会极大地唤起他血统里的黄金狮子的那部分。</p><p>赫尔加在走进埃尔梅罗二世的客房，第一次见到守在师父床边的格蕾时，快步走到小个子的女孩面前，给了她一个大大的、温暖的拥抱。“是个可爱的孩子呢。”</p><p>意料之外的这个拥抱并没让格蕾觉得不适，正相反，这位之前并没见过的女巫像是有什么天生的特质一般，通过那拥抱抚平了格蕾心中躁动的不安。反而是在边上看到了这一过程的斯芬立刻紧张地嗅着这位新来者的气味。</p><p>“你们好，我是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，很高兴认识你们。”深褐色头发的女子向他们打招呼，“萨拉查已经跟我简单介绍过情况了。事不宜迟，我这就为你们的老师做检查。”</p><p>用几个咒语快速地给昏迷的黑发魔术师检查后，赫尔加做出了埃尔梅罗二世并不是魔力消耗过大而昏迷至今的结论。</p><p>正当格蕾的心因此而沉下去的时候，赫尔加继续说：“这更像是……身体接受了什么新的部分，正处于适应调节期。好消息是，我并没感觉到你们的老师有什么不良反应。但我一时间找不出他作为魔术师有接受什么‘新的部分’。”</p><p>“‘新的部分’……？”斯芬朝埃尔梅罗二世的方向嗅了嗅，“没有，我并没有嗅到老师身上有任何本不属于他的东西。”</p><p>“竟然还有路·希安君闻不出来的东西，不会吧！”</p><p>“不要喊我路·希安君！”</p><p>赫尔加饶有兴趣地看了斯芬一眼：“可以闻出因缘吗，这可真是惊人的能力呢。”她的眼神落回躺在床上的埃尔梅罗二世，叹了口气，“如果不知道他接受了什么，我们就没法知道他是否需要我们的帮助……你们作为他的学生，再来仔细观察一下吧？也许能看出来什么我注意不到的地方。”</p><p>格蕾几乎听不到埃尔梅罗教室双璧的闹腾，因为此时她心跳的声音太大，就好似她的心脏正直接撞击着她的鼓膜那样。赫尔加口中的‘新的部分’令她想到征服王所说的“奖励”，难道……</p><p>大脑还没想到那一步，身体便已经自己动了起来。格蕾走到师父的床边，却又不知道自己能从何找起。连斯芬都闻不出来的存在，更不可能由她通过肉眼观察找到吧！</p><p>静静躺在床上的埃尔梅罗二世哪怕在昏迷之中也没松开总是皱起的眉。格蕾在与师父的相处的过程中已经习惯了师父的这一表情，也终于不会因为师父皱着的眉而担心自己是不是做错了什么，但那种害怕自己举止不当的心情亦逐渐转变为想让这个人偶尔，哪怕偶尔，能放松对他自己的苛求的心愿——</p><p>师父分明已经那么努力了。</p><p>下意识地，格蕾的手伸向那纠结的眉心，像是想要抚平那里。</p><p>师父，醒过来啊。</p><p>那个人，有要传达给你的话啊——！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*本节对于神灵伊斯坎达尔的部分描述，以及二世使用令咒时的独白引用于《冠位决议》原著，主要是因为想保持描述用词的原著性，以及对胜似亲爹的三田老师在二世事件簿整个故事里最重要的几句台词措辞的爱意。格蕾的一系列心理是个人（觉得格蕾会有）的解读和阐释（有点在写小论文的感觉了【。翻译参考贴吧AntiTempest的翻译。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“会是在命令神灵从者消逝的时候被过于强大的魔力反噬吗？”萨拉查开口，带着认真思索后的镇定，“如果是魔力过载的话，就既是‘新的部分’，但又因为只是魔力所以不会被古拉雪特先生嗅出区别。”</p><p>斯芬坐直了几分，同时摇了摇头：“如果是神灵从者的魔力，应该还是会闻出来不同的气息的。老师用过的那古金币上有那种魔力的气息。”</p><p>格蕾站在床边垂头愣愣地思考着。这种时候，是不是应该把自己听到的分享出来呢，斯莱特林先生的话，兴许可以推测出师父昏迷的原因……</p><p>不，不可以。</p><p>那是那个人想要传达给师父的话，独独传达给师父的。自己听来已经是很过分的事情了，不能再让别人听到了！</p><p>但师父昏迷的原因也得赶快弄清楚，万一师父正在承受着痛苦……格蕾撑在床垫上的手指因为压下来的重量而陷了进去，只有这样借外物支撑着自己她才能让微微发颤的身体不那么容易被屋子里的其他人注意到。</p><p>要冷静。</p><p>这种情况下，师父会怎么做、怎么分析？</p><p>斯芬的鼻子不会出错，但来自从者的专业分析亦几乎完全不可能出错。那么，既是师父的东西，又对于现在的师父而言是‘新的部分’……</p><p>排除一切不可能因素之后，剩下来的东西，无论多么难以置信，也必定是真相。</p><p>唔！自己真是班门弄斧啊。格蕾觉得自己的脑子在发出那种效率底下的机器会发出的那种吱吱呀呀的声音。</p><p>“喂，格蕾……”</p><p>像是实在看不下去格蕾的样子似的，斗篷下的亚德忍不住小声开口，语调是极其罕见的没有嘲讽的忧心。</p><p>“是师父的……”</p><p>“什么？”亚德一愣。</p><p>“是师父曾经有过的什么东西……”格蕾的声音大了一些，但仍带着九成的犹豫。</p><p>记忆中一股浓郁的酒香忽然涌上。</p><p>于是就那么愣在了原地。啊，不知道是因为猜测过于大胆而被自己吓到了，还是因为这猜测的分量过于沉重。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“比起帮助他人的才能到达更加遥远的高处，是不是为了超越他们的才能而献上一切去努力才是我应该去做的事……啊啊，本来我应该去培育的是维尔维特家的魔术，而为此我必须要取回魔术刻印。”*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“……这是……格蕾！你怎么了？！”</p><p>闻到眼泪的斯芬三步并作两步扑过来的时候，格蕾才意识到自己哭了。</p><p>又哭了啊……师父走向那个人的时候，自己也是不知不觉就哭了呢。难道因为自己拥有对灵敏感的体质，所以在体察到难以承受的情感时就会溢出么。</p><p>太好了呢，师父。</p><p>意识到自己哭了之后，眼泪却更加肆无忌惮。格蕾甚至有些嫌弃这样无法自控的自己。在斯芬的手足无措下，她只能勉强露出一个笑容表示自己没事。</p><p>“格蕾小姐，你的精神过于紧张了。”萨拉查走近，亦流露出担忧的神色。</p><p>格蕾深呼吸了一下，重新稳稳地双脚站立，面对着她面前的四人。脸上的泪水仍在滑落，但格蕾觉得轻松，一种她不记得自己可曾感受过的轻松。</p><p>“师父的，魔术刻印。”</p><p>魔术刻印，在魔术世家代代相传的，由每代人花费一生来锻炼并固定化的神秘刻印化而成的东西。故，魔术世家的历史越悠久，便会拥有越复杂越强劲的魔术刻印。反过来说，若某个魔术世家的魔术刻印却因为意外损坏殆尽了，那么即便这个家族还有拥有魔术回路的子孙，他们在魔术上的存在意义仍旧会断绝。</p><p>维尔维特家族的现状便是在这么一个危险的边缘晃悠：韦伯·维尔维特在接下埃尔梅罗这姓氏的同时，作为抵押，交出了维尔维特家族的魔术刻印。虽然作为新生魔术家族，维尔维特家的魔术刻印只是一个矩形——最简单基础的魔术刻印形态。而这也已经是维尔维特家族三代的积淀成果了。</p><p>“既然如此，那么埃尔梅罗二世应该会在身体适应了魔术刻印后就自行醒来，我们没什么好担心的啦。”赫尔加确认了格蕾的猜想后安抚地说，“不过毕竟是一下子接受整个魔术刻印，即便并不是非常复杂的魔术刻印也会有一些难以消化……我会给他调律以帮助他适应的。”</p><p>“哇赫尔加好厉害，会调律！”弗拉特自来熟地感叹到，“你们四人组也太适合组队打怪了！各种属性都有。”</p><p>赫尔加笑了笑：“是的呢，我们四个当年也的确结伴走过了很多地方。”</p><p>“竟然有调律的能力了吗，赫尔。”萨拉查略略有些惊讶地问。</p><p>“调律某种意义上也算治疗魔法，应该是没问题的。作为从者的现在，我对魔术师的魔力体系有足够的知识。”赫尔加点点头，一边站在床边伸出手开始术式，“几个小朋友放心吧，你们的老师过不了多久就能活蹦乱跳的了。”</p><p>赫尔加正在使用的魔法似乎对周边的人也会有影响，格蕾逐渐觉得身体和精神都变得轻松起来。格蕾这才发现哪怕解决了哈特雷斯事件，自己也并没有轻松下来，直到这一刻。</p><p>身体不受控制地向后跌坐进椅子中。格蕾终于得以放松地笑起来，自言自语一般地喃喃：“太好了，师父……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世是在凌晨醒来的。</p><p>房间里静悄悄的，只有格蕾靠在扶手椅里睡着。大概是因为终于放下心来了吧，她睡得很沉，也就没有在师父醒来的时候也醒过来。埃尔梅罗二世大概一开始也是不想打扰自己的徒弟的，但当他意识到自己的身上多了什么的时候，再不想打扰也得立刻找个人问清楚这到底是怎么了。</p><p>“哎，哎，师父！师父你醒了！”</p><p>从睡梦中被叫醒的格蕾看着满脸震惊的师父，完全无法整理好自己的情绪，也完全不知道自己要从何说起。</p><p>“师父……”</p><p>这样表情慌乱的师父，格蕾实在是很少见到。更不用说师父现在的音调都变了个样儿，完全不是平时会有的声线：“我真的没有在做梦吗，格蕾？我的，我的……”</p><p>“师父的魔术刻印。”此时此刻，格蕾大概只会张口往外蹦词了，完全没有说出一整句话的能力。</p><p>“对！”埃尔梅罗二世的声音拔高到了一个可笑的地步，“我的魔术刻印……这是哪来的？梅尔文在我昏迷的时候跑来霍格沃茨了？！这又是为什么？”</p><p>格蕾吞咽了一下。是啊，哪怕是想象莱妮丝失去算计能力，让梅尔文把魔术刻印还给师父，师父也不可能想象出实际发生的事吧。</p><p>“伊，伊斯坎达尔……”</p><p>“？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世露出迷惑的表情，像是完全不知道自己的徒弟在说什么。格蕾的舌头像是打了结，就算不是在这么一个猝不及防的情况下，她也完全不知道能怎么对师父说清楚这一切。</p><p>“伊斯坎达尔，给师父的……”</p><p>“！”</p><p>看着师父听懂自己的只言片语后露出了难以呼吸的表情，格蕾愈发地不知所措。怎么办，怎么办，还有那个人对师父说的话……</p><p>“反正都会是这个死样子啦，慢性子格蕾你就全都说了嘛嘿嘿！”不需要睡眠的亚德唯恐天下不乱地说到。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世没能发出声音，但他望向格蕾的眼神在尖叫着问还有什么，几乎到了绝望的地步。</p><p>“听到了……伊斯坎达尔在消失的时候的声音……”格蕾艰难地吐着词语。因为大概能猜到这些内容对师父的冲击力会有多大，所以难以开口，尽管那些词句已经刻在记忆中，连语调都记得如此清晰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“小子，你竟然真的把我的影武士逼到绝境了。<br/>
“那么，对于部下的功劳必须有所嘉奖，然而现在的我连存在都是个问题。因此，就以仅仅一瞬间化作的神灵的奇迹作为奖励吧。反正你小子也只有这类的愿望吧。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世晕了过去。</p><p>“哈哈你明天肯定还得再说一遍刚刚那些。”</p><p>“亚德，闭嘴。”</p><p>格蕾起身为师父盖好毯子，又去厨房请家养小精灵做了点三明治，拿回来与一杯水一起放在师父的床头。做完这些，疲惫的格蕾终于可以允许自己回到她的床上沉沉睡去。</p><p>虽说是睡着了，但在格蕾的感觉中似乎只是一瞬。再睁开眼的时候，窗子已经透着明亮的日光了——不过这倒也是因为夏日的苏格兰高地天亮得非常早，虽然太阳已经升起，但其实还是清晨。</p><p>望了一眼师父的方向发现师父还在睡着，自己昨晚放在床头的三明治也并没有被吃。师父大概是一直睡着了吧。格蕾伸了个懒腰，起身去洗漱。</p><p>也许是洗漱的声音导致的，当格蕾再次回到师父的卧房里的时候，埃尔梅罗二世已经坐了起来，正望着窗外发呆。在看到自己内弟子的那一刻，长发魔术师的脸上接连闪过各种表情，几乎到了滑稽的地步。</p><p>格蕾深呼吸了一下。很难用言语描述她此时此刻的心情，但有一点是肯定的：她是快乐的。</p><p>于是少女沐浴着明亮的阳光，难以自持地笑着说：“师父，您的魔术刻印，是伊斯坎达尔阁下在消逝之前给您的。”</p><p> </p><p>格蕾并不确定师父对这一切接受得如何，因为那天早晨自己再度告诉了师父发生了什么并转述了伊斯坎达尔的话之后，就离开了房间——师父失态的样子并不是她应该看的。</p><p>那之后，似乎什么都没有变。</p><p>又过了一天，埃尔梅罗二世就带着格蕾，还有弗拉特和斯芬，回到了斯拉。埃尔梅罗二世回去后的第一件事就是去见了莱妮丝，并让格蕾伴他左右。</p><p>得知了自己的义兄莫名得到了魔术刻印，莱妮丝并没有什么特别的反应，只是从保险箱里拿出了一沓文件，向埃尔梅罗二世读了一遍他的欠债总额——魔术刻印不过是个抵押，埃尔梅罗二世需要还的债可还是一点没少。</p><p>“嘛，我也是认识你有些年了，我亲爱的兄长大人。”莱妮丝放下文件夹，拍拍手，“抵押品不过是个抵押品，我可是对你有信心的，相信你不会抛下孤立无援的我，还有已故的肯尼斯舅父留下的埃尔梅罗教室的……对不对？”</p><p>听到老师名字的埃尔梅罗二世狠狠皱了一下眉。“是……”</p><p>又过了几天，现代魔术科的学生们终于再次见到了他们那整个夏天都行踪飘忽不定的人气讲师。</p><p>那之后，却似乎什么都变了一些。</p><p>格蕾总觉得，师父眉间的皱纹减轻了。</p><p>而亚德则觉得，格蕾变得爱笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*: 05里二世和格蕾在哈特雷斯的工房时二世说的话，冠位决议原著里亦有这段话。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. EXTRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管如此，九月刚开始没过多久，埃尔梅罗二世又遇到了令他极度胃疼的情况。</p><p>“你们什么？”</p><p>“是！老师，我和路·希安君想要去霍格沃茨当交换学生！”</p><p>“不要喊我路·希安！”“我知道你刚刚说了什么！”</p><p>斯芬和埃尔梅罗二世同时开了口，声音还都不小。后者忍不住揉了揉眉心。“那里是巫师的学校，而你们是魔术师。作为与巫师打过交道的你们，更应该清楚巫师与魔术师的体系完全不同。他们教授的东西对于你们没有实用价值。”</p><p>“是，老师！”弗拉特不做停顿地回答，“但就是很想去！”</p><p>只要埃尔梅罗教室双璧还在一天，埃尔梅罗二世的胃疼就绝对不会好。</p><p>“老师，”在埃尔梅罗二世爆发之前，斯芬开了口，“之前在霍格沃茨的时候，我和弗拉特与霍格沃茨四巨头们进行了一些交流——主要还是弗拉特与拉文克劳阁下——发现了一些魔法与魔术融合贯通的可能……我们觉得继续发掘这一可能应该大有裨益。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世闻言挑起了眉毛：他记得上个世纪魔法界与魔术界第一次碰撞的时候，双方就合作可能进行了各种研究，最后得出结论两个世界难以对彼此有什么叠加效应。不过如果是面前这两个少年加上霍格沃茨四巨头的话……</p><p>“这的确是好事，”埃尔梅罗二世叹了口气，“但你们要考虑到那种可能会对两个世界带来的冲击。魔法界的社会形态我们不算了解，但魔术界绝对是守旧的。英灵召唤计划之所以可以成形，完全是因为两方在这其中都没有什么特别令人垂涎的好处——这是个鸡肋项目。但如果你们要去研究魔法与魔术融合的话，一切就都不一样了。”</p><p>办公室里陷入沉寂片刻。</p><p>“是，老师！但还是很想去！”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世伸手拉开抽屉拿胃疼药。</p><p>“那也给我想出个借口！”</p><p>“是，老师！会想出来的！”</p><p>弗拉特蹦蹦跳跳地离开了办公室。斯芬落在后面半步，赶在他带上办公室的门之前，埃尔梅罗二世望着双璧中靠谱得多的这个男孩，带着忧虑补充道：“斯芬，你明白你们的目的如果被察觉到会有什么后果。”</p><p>“是，老师。”斯芬停下脚步，认真地回望着老师，“但我总不能让弗拉特一个人跑去霍格沃茨。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世摆摆手示意斯芬可以走了。</p><p>两天后，弗拉特·埃斯卡尔德斯和斯芬·古拉雪特通过现代魔术科向时钟塔法政科递交“对霍格沃茨英灵召唤系统的兴趣而想前往见习”的申请并附上了详尽的项目研究计划书。化野菱理出于埃尔梅罗二世帮助调查了哈特雷斯一事的情分，略微推动了一下这一申请的通过。</p><p>埃尔梅罗教室双璧离开斯拉的那天早晨，莱妮丝专门去拜访了埃尔梅罗二世。</p><p>“你知道如果他们被发现，我们可能都会玩完，对吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>莱妮丝抬手欣赏着自己的指甲油：“我倒不一定啦。毕竟现代魔术科的教学是你在全权管理，我原则上不过问，所以责任想撇还是可以撇得清的。但如果你这个挂着埃尔梅罗姓氏的欠债人突然就没了，我可是会很苦恼的啊，兄长大人。”</p><p>“……我对他们有信心。”</p><p>“是么，”莱妮丝的视线望向对面沙发里的埃尔梅罗二世，从她的神情里看不出来什么，“总是对自己的学生这么信赖啊……</p><p>“那我们就来期待一下，你的埃尔梅罗教室双璧能在霍格沃茨折腾出点什么吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>简略后记</p><p>写眠龙勿扰一方面是因为【眠龙勿扰】这个巧合实在是太让我拍手叫绝所以忍不住想写，另一方面是因为对于二世事件簿的结局还是略微有些意难平……算是二世厨的私心吧。可能因为我几乎没从二世POV写所以表现得不是非常明显，不过后续其他支线里我应该会找机会再提几句我这里对二世处理的含义（并没有人care啦）。<br/>很明显下一条支线会讲什么了www斯芬弗拉特，与重新回到霍格沃茨读七年级的哈利他们，还有四巨头，在霍格沃茨的故事。不过应该会过上一段时间才写了，目前排队要写的东西太多啦！</p><p>蛇<br/>于20年12月</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>